A Sticky Situation
by cosec
Summary: It's Class A's final year and tensions are rising in more ways than one. Momo and Todoroki both feel that they are more than friends, but they're both just too damn awkward to voice it. It takes everyone's favourite pervert to bring the two heroes in training closer together in a situation that'll never be forgotten. Side IzuOcha and KamiJirou.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first proper fic, hoping it's not too bad, I love these two and hope they end up in hero heaven together. But first there's nothing better than taking two socially awkward teens and placing them in an even more awkward situation. A lil bit NSFW and this is set in their third year so they're both 18 :). Feel like I should give a language warning also because well...Bakugou. There's also hints of KamiJirou Any feed back is greatly appreciated and enjoy!**_

* * *

The bitter yet refreshing January air nipped at the ever energetic class 3A as they made their way to the combat training facility for last period hero training. The sheer scale and intricacy that the simulated buildings had still managed to mesmerise Momo to this day despite her wealthy background. She always considered herself privileged to attend such a prestigious institution with such inspirational people. Namely... **Todoroki Shouto.**

As the years progressed during their time together at UA, Momo and Shouto had come to see each other as well respected equals. However Momo could not hide the fact to herself that she did view Todoroki on a higher level slightly, like a rare chemical compound in the encyclopedias she too often reads. It holds the properties of all other similar compounds but it still is leagues above the rest but far rarer like how neodymium blows all other magnetic elements out of the water but is so extremely rare. Have it be his silky mismatched hair or his heterochromatic eyes that she could simply stare into all day. Not to mention how his hair has a perfect split between white and red; she should seriously ask who his hair stylist is. But with everything in the world, he had a vice; a damn rock has more banter than he does. Momo sighed lightly, her subtle breath condensing in the cool air. Ever since the practical exam with Aizawa way back in the first year, Momo sometimes fell into deep contemplation about the half and half hero in training. Much like how Midoriya would fall into an intense train of thought about the most irrelevant things. Momo knew they were more than friends it was so obvious even someone as romantically inept as her knew but alas, sometimes she simply wished he would make a damn move.

Todoroki made his way to the training building alone. Just the way he liked it...usually. As his time at UA progressed, he had strengthened the bonds with his fellow classmates. However there are only a handful of classmates he would voluntarily hang out with. His first choice being a certain onyx haired genius. They had a special kind of relationship he liked to think, he would always go to her when he had a problem like when Endeavour refused to pay his mothers hospital bills due to ending up in a scandal where large amounts of money were needed to keep the press hush about the "second best number 1 hero" and his escapades. He greatly admired her selfless attitude and honestly wondered why she rarely gave herself enough credit for her achievements. Shouto never thought he'd respect someone so much and uphold them on equal footing with himself. Heck he knew he wouldn't even respect that loud mouthed explosive brat Bakugou not to mention that foul mouth of his that was dirtier than the mind of Mineta. There were so many admirable parts to Yaoyorozu such as her infallible intelligence and her amazing dress sense of turtlenecks and... Shouto stopped dead in his tracks, hands deep in his pockets and grumbled to the floor _"Get a hold of yourself dammit."_ and trudged on to the class head hung low to mask the faint tinge of pink that dusted his cheeks after thinking about a certain heroine in training. He knew that feeling this way about someone was more than friends but he just couldn't decipher his emotions.

Hero combat training was always held by AllMight however he called in sick today, his deteriorating health had become all the more apparent as the seasons passed. So today, Class 3A had the infamous R-rated hero Midnight step in as she was the only teacher free to cover for the class. As the class 3A students began to pool in, Iida always arriving first as a diligent class president always should was surprised to see the dominatrix stood before him.

Midnight's presence as the cover teacher was quickly made no surprise as Bakugou Katsuki's screaming could be heard across the entire school campus. "WHY THE FUCK DO WE THIS PORNSTAR AS OUR TEACHER! WHERE THE FUCK IS ALLMIGHT! " Katsuki angrily pointed his finger at the teacher, his signature scowl present on his face. His classmates could only look and laugh discretely at his lack of a verbal filter. The sheer amount of noise he made could even rival that of Present Mic.

Midnight smirked as his comment and retorted "Two things Katsuki-Kun; 1) AllMight is ill today and will be back in action until next week. 2) I am NOT a pornstar, I'm an adult entertainer, but I'll give you a gold star for effort." Midnight finished her sentence with a wink that'd make any man's heart quiver at the sheer seductiveness... if they didn't know two things; firstly that she was a lowkey freak in the sheets and secondly, her age.

Katsuki didn't bark back at the mistress and only let out a short disgruntled huff, averting his gaze to the floor, trenching his hands deep into his hero suit pockets. Proof that over the years, the one and only Bakugou Katsuki who had enough anger to make people think he some major roid rage had mellowed down. Even by just a little.

Momo and Jirou entered the building together, Momo listening intently on Jirou's ramblings about music namely this new artist she discovered called Rat Boy and his hit debut album, SCUM. Although, the more she spoke about him, the more Momo thought she speaking about a certain blond electric quirk user. The blond unkempt hair, the love for guitars and indie rock. Momo knew Jirou felt something special for Kaminari. Her best friend was so shit at hiding whatever feelings she had. However Momo eventually zoned out thinking about a boy of her own and where they stand with each other. Momo was quickly zapped out of her trance by the "Deadly Earphone Jack" as Midoriya calls it, gently prodding her on her slender arm which was left bare by her hero costume which despite being modified slightly still left much to the imagination. "Oi, smartass were you even listening to me? Or were you too busy fantasising over some chemical formulae?" A playful smile crept across Jirou's face as she playfully poked her bestfriend.

"Oh, I wish and sorry, this Rat Boy you're describing sounds an awful lot like Kamin-ngng. Jirou quickly placed her hand over Momo's mouth to prevent any other students from over hearing their conversation.

"Hey hey Momo lets continue this convo back at the dorms..." The rockgirl nervously looked around hoping that no one heard them talk about a certain electrical imbecile. It was fairly obvious that they were more than friends considering all the nights they spend together "sharing tunes"

The decision of moving to dorms made it significantly easier for the students to get closer together and spend "quality time" together. Whilst some students didn't enjoy some aspects dorm life initially namely Kirishima who despite all his preaching about being a man he secretly really missed his mama and had some bouts of homesickness. Such knowledge only surfaced when Ashido who Kirishima often confided in due to growing up together blabbed at the girls weekly gossip sesh on Momo's massive bed in her dorm room. Momo really enjoyed the dorm life because she never really saw her parents at home due to them always working at the Yaoyorozu offices.

Likewise, Todoroki surprisingly took a liking to dorm life as it gave him excuse to be away from Endeavour. However he did dearly miss his sister Fuyumi who out of all his siblings cared for him the most in his mother's absence and would always ensure to visit her every weekend possible in conjunction with visiting his hospitalised mother who had become significantly happier after Shouto sought to reconcile with her.

Momo and Jirou's playful fray over a certain jamming-whey was interrupted when Midnight addressed all the class,garnering their attention by cracking her flog whip. "Right my little darlings! So if you didn't know, AllMight is not coming in today so I'll be taking you for 2 vs 2 combat training!" Midnight gleefully chirped however a more sadistic subliminal undertone could be sensed in her words. A mixture of grunts and noises of approval could be heard from the crowd of 20. Midnight interrupted the classes responses to the task at hand yelling "Don't get too excited, I've predetermined who you'll be fighting with." A louder wave of "Awws" in disappointment and a "FUCKING REALLY!" from none other than Bakugou could be heard.

Mineta nudged Kaminari and gingerly stuck a thumb at him whispering "You hear that Kami?! There's a 3/7 chance I'll be with one of the hotties! Watch me get real close to them. Midnight-Sensei won't care, she's into that kinda shit" Mineta could feel the blood rush to his nose just thinking about getting close to the class A fitties.

Kaminari scoffed and replied "Hah! Mineta the closest you've gotten to a girl was when Jirou stabbed you in the eye for peeking on the girls locker room" The electrical quirk suddenly beamed with a somewhat sinister smile, like a light bulb lit up in his other wise quite dim head. He leaned down to Mineta's ear and whispered "Mineta, bro if you manage to get one of your purple balls on _any_ of the girls and you're attached alongside her, I'll do anything you want me to for a day and I mean anything because Kaminari Denki is not a p-"

"Ahem Kaminari, _Darling_ would you like to come to the front and tell the class what you were saying to Mineta" a sadistic smirk forming across her well defined face.

Denki immediately flushed a deep shade of scarlet before stuttering "Uh ah uhm no Midnight-Sensei it's honestly not that important we were just saying who we'd like to be paired up with" his hands making pointless gestures in an attempt to mask his deep embarrassment.

"Well clearly it's important because you were talking over me. Come up and tell the class who you want to be paired up with" Midnight quickly retorted back her sass evident as she pointed her long perfectly manicured index finger at the stuttering teen and ushered slowly for him to come to the front to reveal his desired training partner.

Denki sheepishly slid to the front, his amber orbs glued to the floor. His cheeks were such a shade of red it matched that of Todoroki's hair. Denki still focusing on the floor near inaudibly mumbled out "Iii wwould llike to worrk with Jirou"

Upon hearing this Jirou felt her skin heat up from 0-100, real quick. She even felt her jacks flush with heat. Momo shot her best friend a teasing grin and whispered mocking "Well the secrets out, looks like you two can ride off to punk rock heaven, maybe stop at coachella along the way, oof!" Momo's teasing was quickly cut short by Jirou jabbing straight on her side.

"Hhey, iit's not like I like him or anything, he's just a funny idiot to pass time with and I'm just like a little shocked he actually picked me." Jirou hastily whispered back, her hand over her cheek to hide the oh so obvious blush. Momo thought to her self, _haven't I heard that phrase before_. She dismissed it and just gave her best friend a playful smile.

Midnight, revelling in Denki's shame then shouted "Since Kaminari-Kun was such a _good honest boy_ , he can fight alongside Jirou for this excercise. However, everyone else, your partners will stay the same and whoever was previously paired up with Jirou and Kaminari respectively, you can go together."

The screen with the pair arrangements soon flashed up behind Midnight revealing the pairs for today's hero work.

Midoriya and Asui Team A

Bakugou and Hagakure Team B

Mineta and Shouji Team C

Sero and Uraraka Team D

Mina and Aoyama Team E

Ojiro and Satou Team F

Iida and Koda Team G

Tokoyami and Kirishima Team H

 _Kaminari and Yaoyorozu_ Kaminari and Jirou Team I

 _Todoroki and Jirou_ Todoroki and Yaoyorozu Team J

As Momo read the screen, she noticed the names **Yaoyorozu and Kaminari** and **Todoroki and Jirou** which meant only one thing, Momo felt her silky porcelain skin dust rose as she internally screamed _I'm paired with Shouto!_ _._ The future heroin quickly glanced over to Todoroki who as expected stared at the screen with his cool complacent facade.

Momo internally sighed and thought to herself, _guess he's still indifferent about me huh._

Shouto started at the screen, and when he pieced together that he and Yaoyorozu were to work together he felt his heart beat a little faster. A tantalising sensation began to pool in his stomach akin to the feeling when he fought Stain or when he uses his left side. He thought to himself; _What is this feeling? Am I excited to be with her? Or am I just getting sick? Maybe I should check that pressure point on my foot when I get back to the dorms_ _._ Shouto averted his gaze to Momo who as always looked absolutely stunning. Her silky yet voluminous onyx hair which was tied into a high ponytail. Such a simple style yet she owned it. He then began to study her facial features, she had only grown even more beautiful since he first met her at UA, her well defined cheekbones, her pure ivory skin, her onyx orbs that were a deep charcoal shade which could light up any room despite their intense dark pallor.

Shouto had become so entranced in ogling at her, he didn't realise she had turned to look at him. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. Deep onyx met his mismatched gaze. Once he noticed he quickly redirected his eyes, cursing under his breath "for fuck sake Shouto"

Momo took his staring as a cue to go over and converse with him about the 2v2 exercise. She began to walk over towards him, her long slender legs taking strides towards him. Momo had always upheld an elegant and sophisticated ambience about her even in battle, a trait truly worthy of someone due to be the heiress of the Yaoyorozu firm. Shouto thought she was simply beautiful; maintaining such grace even in the most unlikely of places. He just wished he knew how to tell her without sounding well, weird.

"So, Todoroki what strategies shall we adopt for this training exercise?" She asked, a gentle smile gracing her plump lips. Shouto could simply frame her smile, it was that adorable.

"I think we should work with me being in front so I can cover with my ice whilst you formulate a plan based on our opponents and I can buy you the time to create what ever items you need" Shouto replied voice composed as usual. "Besides, whenever we work together, your quick thinking and exceptional analysis skills always carry us to victory" he continued after pausing shortly, a small smile revealing itself. A small smile that very few are privileged enough to see.

Momo gave a complacent nod to Shouto's suggestion her slender yet toned arms reaching up to stretch slightly causing her well endowed chest to rise up ever so slightly. Shouto being the ever so perceptive guy he was noticed this immediately and whilst he wouldn't mind seeing more of Momo; no man should ever take advantage of such a circumstance too stare and he rapidly looked to the floor as a blush faintly danced across his face. If there's one thing he learnt from his Father, it was how to not treat women and he would make sure he'd treat his future girlfriend like a queen.

Momo and Shouto's tactics chat was interrupted by Midnight who then proceeded to list the fight matchups.

Team A vs Team I

Team F vs Team H

Team B vs Team D

Team E vs Team G

Team C vs Team J

Shouto saw the match ups and saw his opponents, Shouji and _Mineta_ _._ Shouto really did despise that purple munchkin for his shamelessness towards women. He really didn't understand how someone could be so obsessed with looks. People like Mineta didn't even deserve the time of day from such great people like Momo and Uraraka, Shouto couldn't comprehend how they could withstand all his sleazy plots to see them with minimal clothing on. He thought to himself _If I was a girl, I would have probably burnt or froze his balls off._ He then drifted his thoughts to Shouji who really was a sound guy, Shouto knew he'd make a good hero one day. But he did secretly think to himself, _this is an easy win._

Momo saw the match ups and had confidence in herself that herself and Shouto would walk out of this victorious and maintain their 100% win streak when fighting together. She walked over to the other girls to engage in some idle discourse before her match which was begrudgingly last.

Mineta saw the match ups and dashed over to Kaminari who was still wallowing over the public shame Midnight had inflicted upon him mere minutes before. "Oi Kaminari you know the bet we made before you were well...exposed by Midnight" Mineta couldn't help but let out a giggle hands falling on his stomach as he laughed at Kaminari's misfortune.

"Yyeah, you're on Mineta AND if you can't ball up on Yaoyorozu you have to take the forfeit too or does your height match you level of manliness, extremely low" Kaminari mockingly retorted back hands fiddling with the GPS like device in his hair.

"Bring it on...Jamming Whey" Mineta replied with one last snicker at Kaminari before running off to be with Shouji to most likely discuss tactics and weave his ulterior motive into his team plan.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME THAT!" Kaminari shouted back frantically waving one arm.

Suddenly Kaminari felt an all too familiar jack wrap around his arm and begin to pull him towards the doors that lead to the simulator entrance. "Jamming Whey we're going now" muttered Jirou. Whilst being dragged to the entrance, Kaminari thought to himself _this won't be too bad._

"Hey,Jirou, quick question; Do you like Rat Boy because I heard you and Yaomomo talking bout it earlier?" he asked upon reaching the door.

The only response he got was a thwart across the forehead with an earphone jack and a crude "We'll continue this conversation at the dorms...".

Midnight then began to quickly debrief everyone on what the exercise objective was, each team had a bell and it had to be fixated one team member. Who ever retrieved the other teams bell first won. It's simple, but it was an exercise that relied heavily on co-operation and teamwork as in the hero world, Pros would frequently have to collaborate to defeat larger enemies. There was a 15 minute time limit and a draw would be taken as a loss for both teams and the losing team would have to engage in a forfeit and in true Midnight fashion, it was bound to be an awful one. It was fair to say the dominatrix was an avid believer in the saying, **_no pain, no gain_**

Momo and Shouto made their way to the viewing section to watch the first match; Kaminari and Jirou against Midoriya and Asui. Momo took a seat next to the mismatched hero and prepared to watch the first match sticking her thumbs up to the hearing hero down in the simulating area as a good luck sign. Shouto gave a nod of approval to Izuku as the one for all user readied himself for combat. Both looking rather confident they sat back and watched the ensuing fights occasionally detailing analysis of their classmates combat throughout.

If only the two of them knew the situation they were about to land in.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading Part 1. Part 2 should come out around Thursday this week, it'll have the juicy stuff ;). Also check out rat boy if you like indie rock I rate his music. Once again any feedback is greatly appreciated. Also hmu with prompts and ideas for future stories because I'm really enjoying doing this :) till next time xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Sticky Situation**

 **I'm back with Chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'll drop a longer A/N at the end.**

* * *

The viewing section of the combat auditorium illuminated a pastel blue from the reverberations of Aoyama's navel laser. Of all the class A heroes, the flamboyant French man had improved the most. He had come leaps and bounds from previously being unable to even manifest his quirk for more than a second before succumbing a pitiful stomach-ache. Now, Aoyama Yuga had near perfect control of his laser beam, being able to continuously fire it for up to a minute. He could also propel himself with his laser into the air, however that still required some work.

"Nice Aoyama!" Yelled Mina as she conjured up some acid to act as a makeshift slip and slide to allow herself to get close to Iida who was in possession of his team's bell due to his quirk which allowed him to get past his opponents with relative ease.

"Koda support me! Act as a distraction so Ashido can't get in close proximity!" Iida ordered his quivering teammate who really was a fish out of water in this situation. Sure there were insects in the arena however putting his intense fear of them aside, whenever he summoned them to immobilise or attack their opponents, Mina would simply make a super acid to kill them and Aoyama would blast them away with his navel laser.

Koda just gave a frantic nod and ran towards Ashido who was fast approaching, surfing carelessly on her acid. When they were around a metre apart in distance; Mina suddenly leapt and did a 180 over the Animal tamers head. As she twirled somewhat gracefully considering her wildchild tendencies she flashed him a cheeky grin, winking at him simultaneously. Koda, who usually was a man of very few words was now truly speechless as he could only stare in awe as the alien queen skated past him as nothing had ever happened.

Iida was a man of immense pride and dignity, there was no way he was going to run away from Ashido who was fast approaching him, and he knew sooner or later he'd have to face her. He revved his engines, the iconic sound echoing through the facility. He crouched slightly to draw extra power from his muscular quads as the rest of his body slowly moved to assume a fighting stance. "Come at me with full force Ashido-san!" He bellowed through his mask, the same mask that the original Ingenium had worn before his promising career was cruelly cut short by the hero killer. Iida had decided to adopt the mask as a homage to Tensei.

Iida then charged to Ashido who was also in possession her team's respective bell. Iida readied himself to rush for the bell, his engines beginning to glow an enigmatic electric blue. He reached for her side when

"AOYAMA NOW!" Mina screamed as Iida had been brought back to his senses

"OUI MADAME!" Aoyama yelled back shooting a daunting laser beam that glistened an enchanting pastel blue straight at Iida.

Iida hesitated, at a loss for how to react, he turned behind to face the laser beam travelling straight towards him at an intimidating velocity.

This minor moment of doubt gave Mina enough time to produce a very viscous substance to stick to Iida's engines to block them, drastically slowing his movements and allowing her to swipe the bell from the class president.

"Well done Pinky and Can't Stop Twinkling!" Midnight shouted, waving her arms for them to return so they could go back to the main hall.

Iida stayed still, his head hung low. He really hated defeat, it made him feel like with every loss he's falling deeper and deeper into the void, the same void his brother fell into; failure. Iida simply wanted to honour the Iida name like his brother had done so flawlessly.

Iida felt a delicate hand grace his shoulder, it was Mina. "Iida-kun that was a great match, you really made me work for that win!" the acid hero proclaimed, flashing him her signature goofy grin.

"Ashido-san, you were very strong, you were no match for me" Iida solemnly responded, slowly pulling up his treasured mask. "Besides..

"Nah." Ashido cut him off. "It was a fair match and anyways, I want to help you get my acid out of your engines, I don't want to risk fucking your suit up or anything" she continued, offering him a hand to help him up from his slightly crouched position.

A warm smile graced Tenya's face as he followed his classmate to tend with the more pressing issue of acid potentially seeping into his engines.

Momo and Shouto had already made their way to the waiting room whilst the penultimate match was underway. The walk to the waiting room was one of little words said. Shouto tried to keep focused on the task at hand but he couldn't stop thinking about the girl stood to his side. He couldn't help but to steal glances at her and the tender smile that always graced her face. Far more appealing than the scowl that was always plastered on his face. He longed to spend more time around her outside of their study sessions and classes. He wanted more time, for just the two of them.

She couldn't help but feel uncontrollably tense around him. It wasn't the same tense she felt when facing danger though. This tenseness would knot from within the very pit of her stomach and drag her entire being inside, like a whirlpool dragging a tiny boat into the ever revolutionising vortex. That tiny boat, was her usually unprecedented voice of reason. Todoroki Shouto was the whirlpool which she couldn't seem to escape, only being dragged closer in with every passing moment. Momo could feel her heart uncontrollably beat. She wondered if he could hear it. _How embarrassing_ she thought to herself, her eyes focusing on the ground, the surprisingly pleasant beat of their feet tapping the ground in unison echoed throughout the hallway. They were never close yet so far at the same time.

Finally, Shouto was the one to break the awkward yet slightly calming silence. "Momo." He began, breaking her out of her trance. The way he said her first name, even in such a casual manner made her heart flutter and brought out the inner fangirl who desperately wanted him to say her name time and time again.

"Yes, Todoroki?" Momo replied her dark eyes meeting his vibrant ones. Todoroki could feel himself gulping at her cuteness, he felt his skin flush. He contemplated utilising his right side to make this feeling go away but deep down he kinda liked this fuzzy feeling. No one else had this effect on one of the most promising heroes in the country. Todoroki Shouto had one weakness, and that was Yaoyorozu Momo.

"Uhm, after this. Could you come to my room and help me study for the English exam we have in two days. I need to brush up on my quotes knowledge" he asked, voice faltering slightly. The ice wall to his heart he built up for himself was beginning to crack. This girl unknowingly was the cause for such things to happen. "If you can't that's fine… I know like half the class are also wanting to have you help them study and I…

"Shouto, I'll come over later, we just need to make sure we don't get caught during curfew checks" Momo giggled in response to his rambling. She gave him wide grin, he noticed that her cheeks were tinted pink. He couldn't handle it, the way she uttered his first name. He would do anything to hear her say it again. He wanted her to depend on him and call his name with compassion, love and _desire_.

Shouto grimaced at the heat that manifested throughout his body, specifically his nether regions as his mind drifted to more sensual thoughts of Yaoyorozu saying his name. He hated himself for being so damn shameless especially when the girl was right fucking next to him. _Fucking hell, stop you idiot, she can tell by your body language that you've been thinking nasty things._ He lamented in his head. Shouto knew he was blushing and that Momo could see it, she was as perceptive as he was. He needed to change the subject before his thoughts became more obvious. Shouto's inner thoughts paused for a second. _Wait, did she say avoid being caught by the teachers?_ His blush only intensified upon realising she said such things which easily could have more dirty connotations alluded to. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and let out a small nervous cough. He didn't want to make it seem like he was uncomfortable, he loved being in her presence but if his mind dwelled on such wild thoughts for much longer, he'd begin to feel an uncomfortable tugging in his pants.

"For this battle, we're up against Mineta and Shouji. Which one of us would be more suited to have the bell?" He asked, desperately trying to distract his mind.

"Well, Shouji is a relatively close range fighter, we have to be wary of his power as well as him manipulating his arms for flight off the makeshift buildings" Momo replied, placing her hand on her chin as she entered deep contemplation. "Mineta would most likely try to stick his balls onto us to immobilise us then take the bell" she continued as Shouto intently listened occasionally nodding at her reasoning. "I think it's best to give me the bell and if we follow through with our initial strategy, we can lure Mineta in and incapacitate him, leaving us to take on Shouji or something to that effect. This is a team exercise so we should stick together." she concluded, turning to him hoping to hear some feedback on her plan.

 _We should stick together huh_ he recalled in his head. "Momo, that's a fine plan to go with, if need be we can always adapt to the situation. If we stick together we should win this pretty easily, I have confidence in our teamwork" Shouto responded, his cool tone still being present in his words; starkly contrasting to how he was burning up inside over the heroine next to him.

Momo couldn't help but let out a grin and blush a little at his praise. _He thinks we work well together. Surely that means he enjoys working with me and spending time with me_. Momo thought to herself as she felt the butterflies rise up from within. He was the only who made her feel this way, and to be honest, she loved it. He was undeniably one of the most attractive boys in the class. But what she admired the most about him was how he spent time with her because he valued her for who she was; not for being vice president, not for her body, not for the wealth in her Yaoyorozu name. He liked her for being Momo, just Momo. Nothing more, nothing less. She couldn't thank him anymore.

"We're here." Shouto blandly stated, staring at the board which said "SIMULATOR ENTRANCE" in bold neon text. He turned to her, and gave her a reassuring look, his usually stern facial features softening into a subtle smile.

"Let's smash this out of the park" she replied raising her perfectly manicured hand for a high five. A wide grin across her face.

Shouto blinked, _Why is she raising her hand?_ Thought Shouto, utterly oblivious that she wanted a high five. When it had finally dawned upon him, he had left her hanging for a good second or five. "Sorry I didn't realise" he blurted out quickly, pulling his hand out of his pocket to reciprocate the gesture. A blush creeped across his face out of embarrassment for missing the social cue completely. _I am really am as bad as it gets. Why do you do this to yourself dammit_ sighed Shouto internally.

A satisfying clap noise echoed throughout the hall way as his abnormally large hand met her significantly smaller hand. But instead of parting, their hands lingered in contact for a moment.

"Why's your hand so small, Momo?" Shouto mused as he held her tiny hand inplace next to his larger one, her fingers barely reaching halfway up his.

Momo could feel herself get flustered and quickly retorted "Tthey're not that small! You just have abnormally large hands!?" she huffed, averting her gaze from their hands to the floor.

"Are you sure about that Small Hands Hero – Creati" The half and half hero wisecracked back, a smirk formulating across his mouth as he slightly pushed against her hand, moving them slightly closer together.

Momo burst out laughing. _Did Todoroki Shouto just try to make a joke!?_ Momo quickly removed her hand from his, catching him off guard and poked his nose, bringing their faces into close proximity. "Last time I checked, comedy wasn't a requirement to be a hero, I think you should leave it to the pros but I'll give you a point for effort" Momo joked, a playful grin beaming across her face.

Shouto swore his face was a deeper shade of red than that of Endeavour when he used to enrage him with his "teenage rebellion" he seriously need to use his right side, now. She was so close, her gaze was just intoxicating. He so desperately just wanted to escape with her. Escape it all…hero society, school, stress and be lost for even just a moment with her in their own happy little ever after. He just wanted to pull her close and kiss her. Shouto felt his hands tremble as they rose to caress her in all her sheer beauty.

As he finally brought the courage to make a move, his hand about to thread through her silky ebony hair; the doors flung open with Midnight ushering for them to come in to start their training. The two students quickly backed away from one another, what little atmosphere there was; now completely dissipated. Both trying to hide their flustered expressions from the teacher before them who had caught on to their antics like a hunter stalking its prey. The dominatrix didn't say a word, she only smirked at them, greatly amused at their embarrassed expressions.

Momo looked behind to try and escape the prying glare of Midnight and could see Mineta and Shouji approaching. The little peeping tom had a smirk on his face, it was a smirk like the one he flashed his fellow classmates when he revealed that he was actually quite intelligent. The pervert had something up his sleeve, he had a plan.

Shouto gave Shouji a respectful nod but completely ignored the purple midget, he had no reason or desire to interact with him. Shouto was quite glad they had arrived at the last minute. He didn't want anything about his and Yaoyorozu's special relationship to be found out. The only person he confided to about Momo was Midoriya, but the poor boy couldn't even look his own crush, Ochako in the eyes let alone give him advice on how to deal with his. Consequently getting advice off Allmight's successor was a complete lost cause.

"Let's get started then!" Midnight declared, propping up her infamous red framed glasses, welcoming the 4 students into the simulator combat arena.

The four heroes in training entered the highly realistic simulated arena. Makeshift skyscrapers towered before them. Despite the fact there being many buildings, there was a long stretch of what was meant to simulate the main road. Momo assumed that would be where most of the fighting would take place.

Midnight lead the two respective teams to their starting places. Momo and Shouto were positioned from within a building, Mineta and Shouji were positioned far on the other side. "Shouto, lets rush for the centre the quicker we get there, the more time I have to create my respective materials." Momo stated whilst stretching.

"That's fine with me" Shouto nonchalantly responded looking at the surroundings of the room they were in.

"Can each team ensure they have fastened their bells on their waists!" Midnight proclaimed, her voice being amplified with a megaphone to ensure that both teams heard her.

Momo fiddled with the bell to ensure it was securely fixed to the side of her hero suit. "Shouto." she said, garnering the fire and ice hero's attention.

"What's up?" He replied turning to face her.

"Is this bell properly fixed on?" She asked him, turning slightly so he could see it attached to her side. Momo then began to shake side to side slightly to see if it will fall off, the iconic jingling echoing through the walls of the room they were in. Todoroki once again being ever so perceptive noticed the subtle bounce in her breasts, the way her booty swayed with only the slightest movement. Todoroki would say he's a boob guy but this girl did bring out his secret booty warrior. Her curves only the more accentuated in her skin tight hero suit.

"Ah, no it's fine." Todoroki quickly replied, turning away almost immediately. _Does this girl want to expose me?! At this point she's just asking for me to get turned on. She's seriously going to be the death of me._ "Are you ready, I think we'll be starting promptly Momo." Shouto walked towards the door leading to the outside of the building.

"I'm good to go. Thanks for asking" Momo followed him to the door, readying herself.

Without warning, Shouto took a step back, allowing Momo to go in front of him at the doorway. "Ladies first" he insisted, gesturing for Momo to go first at the doorway.

Momo giggled lightly at his gesture. "I didn't know you were such a gentleman, Mr Hand Crusher" she teased, winking at the young man.

Shouto let out a small chuckle, "Who told you about the Hand Crusher?" He was genuinely curious as to who spread the aforementioned nickname that he had accidentally given himself after the battle with the hero killer. He had put his money on Midoriya since despite being so pure, the one for all user loved pulling his leg sometimes.

"Well…that's for me to..

"THE MATCH STARTS NOW!"

Momo was interrupted by Midnights megaphone initiating the start of the training exercise followed by a loud Clackson.

"Let's go!" Momo beamed at Todoroki, she busted the door open and began to make her way to the main road, the fire and ice hero hot on her heels.

It only took around 2 minutes to traverse to the main road as both Momo and Todoroki were in peak physical condition for someone of their age. Upon arriving, neither Mineta nor Shouji were in sight. The pair of them had to stay alert.

"I'm going to create matryoshka dolls which will either have flashbangs or capture nets in them, I will then proceed to make a catapult. When we see the two of them, I'm going to fire the catapult and they'll be blinded and there's a 90% they'll be caught in the nets. Once they're caught in the nets, freeze them and we can easily retrieve the bell" Momo stated, assuming a crouching stance, readying herself to begin creating items.

Shouto gave a nod of approval as he knew it was his job to cover her until she was completely ready.

The simulating facility was eerily quiet, only the reverberations of Momo's quirk could be heard. Shouto kept a steady watch, checking all directions, no-one to be seen. The deafening silence ensued for a further 3 minutes, not a squeak from Mineta or Shouji.

Shouto was beginning to grow agitated, if these two didn't show up, they'd have to go on a wild goose chase for them to avoid a loss by running out of time, compromising all the preparations he and Momo had set up. He ran his hand through his mismatched locks and turned to Momo who despite getting annoyed by the no show of her opponents, still looked vigilant as ever.

"Yaoyorozu. I think we might have to go looking for them. We can't risk loss by time exhaustion." He complacently stated a look of boredom across his face. Deep down Shouto wanted to end this fast because it meant more time he could spend with Momo later.

"This exercise is 15 minutes, around 5 has passed, I say give them another 2 and half before we go searching" Momo replied, creating a stop watch from her left arm to try and accurately gauge some timing.

Shouto watched as she intricately synthesised, the tool. Her pale ivory skin began to sparkle as he clock began to appear from her slim yet toned forearm. He was in awe of the sheer capacity of her memory he wanted to know how she was able to academically excel at everything, he wouldn't ever admit it though.

Shouto kept on staring at her as she made the clock, regrettably lowering his usually infallible guard for a moment to admire, her. Shouto was snapped back quickly to his senses, when he heard a rumble; they were coming.

"Momo they're here!" Shouto proclaimed rapidly positioning himself ahead of the heroine, staying true to their tactics they had discussed earlier.

Shouto quickly scanned the surrounding to determine which direction they were coming from before he deciphered that they were attacking…from above.

Shouji was gliding in the air, utilising his quirk to its maximum potential. His flight was somewhat graceful contrary to his large and intimidating stature. Shouji had two of his six arms wrapped up however and Shouto concluded that Mineta was concealed in there.

"Mineta is most likely concealed in Shouji's arms, watch out for his balls falling out of the sky!" Shouto told Momo as he formulated a large ice wall to try and entrap his opponents.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT ABOUT THAT!" yelled a high pitch voice from above, "Shouji, NOW!" Mineta bellowed as Shouji released his two arms revealing the Pop-off hero on his back with what appeared to be a pole covered to the brim in his quirk balls.

With the ice wall fast approaching, Shouji grabbed Mineta with one of his arms and utilising the momentum from his flight, propelled Mineta over the ice wall, directly at Yaoyorozu, pole in hand.

Shouto's large ice wall meant that Momo could not no longer see Shouji and Mineta in the air however she had faith that they had been caught in it.

Momo placed her attention onto her traps for just in case and neglected her right side where the attackers were flanking from as she had Shouto covering it.

The last thing Momo had expected was a "WATCH OUT, MOMO MOVE AND SET OFF THE TRAP!" it was Todoroki ordering her. She immediately glanced to her right to see none other than Minoru Mineta with a weapon covered in his quirk, it looked very similar to when back in the first year Mineta had overflowed Midnight's whip with his balls to prevent her from moving.

Mineta was travelling at such an intense speed thanks to Shouji's brawn, with only one destination in mind… **her**. She already knew he was going to try and attach her to it, but she didn't know if she'd have the time to dodge the attack completely, due to the sheer length of the pole he had in hand.

Mineta had never felt more alive. He was zooming at mach speed towards the hottest girl in the class. She had no way of escaping his neat little weapon. Mineta also noticed the bell attached to her waist. He grinned to himself, not only will he win his bet with Kaminari but also he'll win the match and won't have to do a punishment at the hands of a dominating women. He shivered as he remembered his internship with Mt Lady.

"YOU'RE MINE" Mineta screeched as he swung the pole back ready to seal the match.

"shit," Momo cursed under her breath, turning to activate her traps and trying to run but it was no use, the predetermined velocity Mineta was already at was too much for Momo to escape in such little time.

The flashbangs illuminated the simulator arena in an instant and blinding white consuming the entire main road. When it wore off, Momo expected to be attached to Mineta. _What a humiliating way to end the day._ Momo thought as she covered her eyes whilst the flashbang recoil enveloped her entire field of vision. _Shouto will be disappointed._ She grimaced. The fact she lost didn't hurt her as much as the fact she _let him down_.

Momo reluctantly opened her eyes two find three shocking things.

Number 1) Mineta had been frozen, the pervert was quivering in his boots as he was engulfed to the brim in her partner's ice.

Number 2) Todoroki had the bell, he had swiped it most likely after freezing Mineta

Number 3) Mineta's balls were attached to her arm. This wouldn't have been a problem, but they were attached to something else. That something else was **Todoroki's bare arm**

Mineta had stated numerous times that his balls would stay attached for up to a day depending on his health.

It was a team exercise where they needed to stick together and now they were **literally fucking stuck together**. Looks like herself and Shouto would be spending the rest of the day and night together. _Wait… stay the night… in his dorm room. There was no way she could pull an all-nighter with school the next day, in her hero costume after exercising with him. Wwhat about changing into her school unifo_ rm. So many thoughts bombarded her mind like an endless onslaught.

Momo's blush upon realising this was so deep, you'd think she was either absolutely wasted or had a serious bout of flu.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I should be able to wrap this story up in one more chapter, that's where all the saucy stuff will go down ;). I don't have work or school till the new year so I can basically write a load of stuff before January 5th. I'm pretty flexible in terms of who I ship but todomomo is the otp. Feel free to pm me requests, I'll drop my tumblr also which is just Kooshina. The final chapter of this story could probably be up either on the 22nd or 23rd. For my next story, I'm considering doing either a lifeguard AU because I read an amazing todomomo story using that setting or more UA dorm fun. Once again thank you for the reviews I really do appreciate it and till next time xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A sticky situation**

 _ **Hi everyone, I'm back! This chapter is considerably longer than the previous two and it focuses a lot more heavily on Momo and Shouto and things finally get a lil bit steamy ;) I'll once again drop a longer A/N at the end**_

* * *

Shouto's head was running wild. So much had happened in the space in of ten seconds that not even his mind could keep up. _Where's Momo? Did she get hit by the pole? At least I have the bell_. The half hot half cold user was trying to process so much his head began to hurt a little. But he had one priority, the condition of his partner.

Shouto turned to her, ignoring Mineta who was engulfed by his ice. The smoke of her flashbangs was still lingering in the air, only her face visible. He moved towards her to check her condition, but his left arm felt attached to something, **something sticky**.

He quickly lifted his arm to inspect what was on it, but instead of finding Mineta's weapon or debris, he found an arm. More specifically Momo's arm, attached to his by the pervert's quirk. He frantically yanked his arm towards him, Momo quickly following suit unexpectedly. Shouto decreased range of vision due to the dusty flashbang smoke meant he didn't see the rock behind him, coupled with Momo's unexpected body weight; he was only heading one way… and that was straight to the floor.

Even Jirou heard the noise of them falling; it looked like it hurt. It was nowhere near as painful as the pain Mineta would have to endure once he left this simulating arena. Mineta could feel his body quaking, and that wasn't even due to the state of hypothermia he was entering as a result of being encased in the boulder of ice like some kind of fossil. " _Shit, shit, SHIT! They're both gonna beat me so hard and I barely recovered from the last one. Kaminari is gonna rip me a new one with whatever forfeit he has. Jirou will surely pummel the shit of me with those fucking jacks. Why me! God have mercy on my soul. I pray…"_ Mineta wailed from within the ice, his voice being reduced to a pitiful mumble. To add salt to his wounds, he had to feast his eyes on the display before him. For once he didn't want his mind to wander to all the lewd situations that could arise from seeing Yaoyorozu and Todoroki conjoined at the arm by his quirk.

* * *

Momo felt a sudden force pull at her and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor. The smoke now completely surrounding her. The ground didn't feel rough or cold, whatever she was laying on was pleasantly firm, and comfortingly warm like a fireplace. It didn't take long to realise what or rather who she was laying on. Her delicate hands were propped on his sturdy chest, she had stretched them out prior to falling to try and break her fall. His toned muscles could easily felt from beneath his suit. Momo wondered what it'd be like to see them, with nothing on.

Momo let out a flustered gasp the very second her conscience skated over such ludicrous thoughts. _Wait did I just make that noise…on top of him! Shit now he'll think I'm turned on or something. Momomomo quick say something._ Her mind ran amuck, she did enjoy being positioned atop him. But her classmates were all watching, granted they were currently concealed by the flashbang but there wasn't much time before they'd be exposed in such a comprising position. Not to mention the pervert of the century had a front row seat to seeing them struggle atop one another!

When Shouto heard her whimper atop him, he knew he had to get himself out of the situation, fast. If he was to be found with her…like this, they both wouldn't hear the end of it. He also couldn't handle how intoxicating she sounded, he needed to hear more. But there's a time and place for everything and neither of those suited their predicament at hand.

"Momo I need you to make a coat for yourself, a baggy one so you can wear it and hide the gunk that's connecting us" Shouto hastily whispered in the ear of his partner who was equally as overwhelmed at the current turn of events as he was.

A pooling sensation agglomerated from slightly below her stomach. Hearing him hotly whisper in her ear made all rational thought in her mind evaporate instantaneously. He could effortlessly melt all the walls she had built around herself, he was her weakness. "I'm on it…I'll make sure to create two, they'll have different designs obviously so people don't get suspicious" Momo replied, readjusting herself so she could create the respective clothing items.

Whilst readjusting herself for better access to her chest to pull out their scapegoats, Momo's slender yet muscular thigh graced against Todoroki's groin prompting a low moan to escape his mouth. Momo's face erupted upon hearing such a sensual noise escape the usually stone cold boy.

Before Shouto could even apologise, Momo mumbled "Are you okay? If you're uncomfortable I can get off and make the coats, I didn't expect to touch you in such a sensitive region and I..

"It's fine, just make the coats, I'll look away if you need to um use your chest" he murmured, completely averting his mismatched eyes from her dark gaze, his tone was laced in embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to. We don't have time to waste if we're to find a way around this." Momo responded, her tone very low and somewhat serious. The multi-coloured ministrations of her quirk illuminated her face as she focused on crafting their getaway items.

Truth be told, Momo was a complete and utter mess inside, here she was; straddling the hottest boy in the whole damn school racing against time to not get caught by a fucking dominatrix and the rest of her class. She felt funny in her lower regions, like an ache was there, an ache that she wanted a certain someone to tend to. But that'd have to wait.

 _Come on Momo make it quicker, remember the fucking compounds…polyester, nylon. Shit I need to know some dyes um Alizarin, fuck what was the blue one called again…oh yeah Medola Blue. Mustn't forget to factor in some arm slits so it fits over these balls._ Momo recalled frantically

Shouto was completely gobsmacked at how deep Momo was in concentration; the rainbow sparkles of her quirk only intensifying in her chest area. _She's a goddess._ He thought, despite such a serious expression on her face; it still maintained the tenderness that was such a big component of who Yaoyorozu Momo was.

Without any warning, Momo proceeded to open her costume. Her slender fingers tugging on the edge of her costume slightly, her well-endowed chest slowly being revealed to the open air and more importantly; to Todoroki.

Todoroki knew he should look away, she deserves that respect from him. But she said _it was okay to look_. His head was telling him to look away, but the fire brewing below was telling him otherwise. _She said it was okay so I'm not transgressing any social barriers, right? It's not like I'm touching them anyway…_ Shouto tried to reason with himself. He knew he just wanted to touch the titties but there's no way someone as self-respectful as Momo would allow a man with such brutish desires to do so.

Shouto fixed his mismatched gaze on her, her breasts only being a blur in the foreground. He needed to support her and not let his fantasies interfere, after this whole ordeal he should tell her how he feels. After this, there surely would be no shame between them.

A large blue and red parka popped out followed by a slightly smaller red and white parka. "Quick put this on" Momo panted as the flashbang smoke began to dissipate, Momo's head most likely becoming visible to her classmates, their prying eyes eager to see who had won the training match.

They both put on the coats in record time, the balls becoming concealed however if they moved too fast from each other, they would become slightly visible. Momo and Shouto had to watch their step and move in unison.

Momo dismounted Shouto, a small but inaudible grunt escaping his lips as he missed the friction between them. They both stood up, close to one another with shouto having the bell in the hand of his free arm.

* * *

Midnight quickly descended to their location to confirm the winner and attend to the slight state of disarray that Shouto had left the arena in due to his massive ice creations. Mineta being engulfed in one them.

"Well done you two, maintaining your famous 100% win streak I see." Midnight mused whilst retrieving the bell from Shouto who was blatantly avoiding eye contact, desiring to get out of the dominatrix's presence as quickly as possible because if they stayed for too long she may just catch on to their little dilemma.

"Ah, yes thank you so much for today's lesson Sensei I definitely learnt a couple of very valuable combat lesson" Momo proclaimed, flashing a shallow smile at the teacher to desperately try and speed up the process of being dismissed by the intimidating mistress.

"Good work you two, you can return to the auditorium and head straight to the changing rooms, class is dismissed." The teacher responded, a somewhat genuine smile gracing her face. The two heroes in training took that as their cue to get to the changing rooms, as quick as possible without arising suspicion. The training facility was a 10 minute walk from the dorm changing rooms assuming you walked at a relatively fast pace.

Momo and Shouto stole quick glances at each other before bowing to thank the teacher and walking off, leaving their opponents behind. Any other day, they would have stayed to assist them but they had to tend to their own problems first.

* * *

"No one will leave before Midnight's dismissal and it will take her at least 5 minutes to fish that little creep out of my ice so we have around maybe a ten minute head start to try and get this gunk off our arms. We won't be able to get into the dorms in our hero suits and we can't try to sneak in either…they're too tight on security. Regardless of that, they don't allow casual dorm entry until a half hour after school so we'll have to think up of a way around this" Shouto said as they headed towards the lockers.

"That's fine and all but… Which changing room are we going to go into?" Momo replied her voice faltering upon mentioning changing rooms.

 _Fuck. How could I forget? Not to mention the rest of the class will enter after a few minutes. Shit, this is bad. There's more guys but they're less likely to want to speak to me in the changing rooms. But I can't have Momo hearing the disgusting shit they spout in there. Ah fuck, I'll have her make the call. Her comfort should be priority here._ Shouto contemplated, whilst grabbing his bag with his school clothes in.

"Momo." Shouto began, turning to face her, their eyes locking for a moment. "It's your call. I um… want you to go with whatever you feel more comfortable with. Let's get your stuff first and we can decide on the way"

"I chose boys" she blankly stated grabbing her bag "We always have long conversations in the girl's room and Mina always asks to borrow my deep conditioner because she always forgets hers in her dorm room. I don't want them to risk finding us together… in the shower" Momo finished dragging him to the door.

"That's fine with me. The boy's locker room has more showers than students so we can easily slip into one further away from the entrance. They're all too lazy to walk to the farther showers anyways." Shouto replied his walk beginning to quicken into a jog, prompting Momo to also increase her pace. "I hope you don't mind running there, time really is of the essence besides, do you even know a way to get this off our arms" His mismatched eyes glared at the sticky substance that was connecting them.

"I have a vague idea of how to get rid of this. Mineta's balls function like superglue. I'm going to try and make acetone which is a really strong dissolvent to try and get rid of this. It might not completely get rid of it but it should allow us just a little more freedom" Momo said focusing on ahead at the main school building that was in her peripheral vision.

Their jog escalated into a run as they rushed to the school building. They ran in near perfect synchronisation his left and her right arms rising and falling simultaneously. Shouto could hear Momo lightly pant as they drew nearer to the main UA building. His eyes drifted towards her chest albeit unintentionally. The way is it gently rose and fell, the slight bounce of her breasts as she ran began to make him feel a little out of breath in other places. In combination with them impending reality that they were essentially about to shower together left him little to no hope of concealing the growing erection in his pants.

 _"Fuck"_ He cursed under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Momo questioned, shooting him a quizzical look as they ran.

"Oh, no I didn't. I uh just remembered about the English exam tomorrow." He rambled, trying to cover himself.

"Well considering we're like this…I can definitely help you now" Momo replied letting out a nervous chuckle showing him a faint smile to try and better the situation.

After more two minutes of running and praying they didn't see anyone as classes were finishing up as they reached the main UA building.

"Momo quick come here." Shouto lightly panted as he gently tugged her closer to ensure their coats covered the balls.

Momo, not expecting of his movement, tripped over the ground slightly and fell into his arms. Their eyes meeting in an intense showdown. Deep aqua and grey downcast upon clouded charcoal. Their foreheads barely gracing each other's. He could feel her soft touch against him. He loved it. Shouto lost himself in her smoky eyes.

He felt himself moving without conscious volition towards her, closing the already small gap between their lips.

His mismatched gaze melted her on the spot. She could feel her knees trembling before his stellar presence. Contrary to the voice within desperately telling her to pull away; she leant in.

They both didn't care anymore.

As they inched toward one another, a mere few centimetres between their lips Momo could feel his warmth. It was intoxicating, Momo didn't know what she wanted out of this exchange but she knew what she needed. Him.

Momo slowly shut her eyes and placed her free hand on his shoulder as their lips met.

Shouto felt on fire. Her gentle touch only fuelling the inferno that raged from within. Her plump lips that tasted of vanilla were gentle upon his but he could still feel every inch of passion that she pertained. He wanted her to give him more. He wanted her to give every inch her being to him. He wanted Yaoyorozu Momo to be his.

Momo was the one to pull away, her cheeks a blaze. She averted her gaze to the door and opened it, not saying a word. He followed suit through the tug of their conjoined arms.

The made their way to the boy's locker room in silence. Neither knowing what to say to each other. That had been Shouto's first kiss and he god damn wanted to make sure it wouldn't be the last with the heroin stood in front of him. Momo had kissed Jirou before but it was when punk rocker had snuck alcohol into the dorms and the girls had a wild night. She still was wondering how she woke up with Uraraka's bra on the next morning.

That was nothing in comparison to what she had just experienced. The smoky scent that lingered on his clothes, his sensual touch. It was addictive and she was hooked. The aching sensation screaming to be satisfied was only becoming harder to ignore. _We kissed but did he even want it, I didn't even put lip balm on my lips. How could I be so unprepared? I look like shit also._ Momo tried to reason with herself. Is this how Kaminari feels when he short-circuits because she couldn't keep her mind focused on a single thing.

* * *

"You're a good kisser." Shouto broke the silence, bringing Momo out of miniature melt down over him. "Was that your first kiss?" He continued, curious to find out more.

"It wasn't." Momo curtly responded, scanning for the boy's room

"Who was then?" Shouto followed up whilst taking over to navigate for the locker room.

Momo gasped slightly at his desire to further interrogate her on her kissing history. She felt her stomach sink slightly upon realising she'll have to admit her adventures with alcohol to her crush.

"Well, it's Jirou…but we were drunk!" Momo blurted, trying to explain herself. "She had brought Vodka in and made all the girls take shots. I drank so much that night I thought I could actually see Hagakure. And I uh woke up with Ochako's bra on the next day. I still don't know how it happened and she never even asked for it back." _Shit he didn't need to know that last part! Now he probably thinks I'm not even into boys fuck fuck fuck._ Momo frantically tried to rationalise what she had just confessed to the boy she had just shared a moment of passion with.

Shouto's pants only grew tighter upon hearing this, thoughts of Momo and Jirou rolling around on the floor lost in each other flooded his mind. His head was truly in the gutter today. "Oh, I see" he replied thankful she couldn't see the growing stiffness in his pants and blush across his face.

"How about you?" She asked him, thinking it was only fair to reciprocate the question "Don't tell me you've had a saucy make out session with Bakugou already" she wisecracked, trying to bring some humour into their conversation.

"Well, I'll have you know. I haven't gotten so shit faced that even Bakugou looks like a feasible romance option. That was my first kiss." Shouto calmly replied a sarcastic twinge evident in his voice.

"It's over there." Momo pointed, drawing their attention to the more pressing issue at hand.

They slowly approached the locker room door, surveying the area like hawks to not be caught by any suspecting student or teacher.

Shouto shuffled slightly so Momo was hidden behind him, the balls being slightly visible due to the awkward angle she stood at.

"Momo go in." he whispered to her once confirming it was clear that no one was nearby in the hallway.

* * *

Momo quickly backed into the room alongside Shouto and proceeded to take her bag matte black bag off. She hastily pulled out her toiletries and a towel. "Shouto we can share shampoo and conditioner. Don't worry about getting yours out" she said firmly closing her bag.

His cheeks flushed at the thought of sharing items. "Uh, yeah. Pass your bag here so I can hide it in mine. The boys will immediately notice your bag and go prying to find us." Shouto replied placing her expensive bag neatly within his gymbag.

Momo then began to slip her parka coat off, revealing her toned arms and busty chest. Shouto gulped slightly upon seeing the goddess before him slowly reveal herself.

Shouto followed suit in removing his coat. He then considered removing the top of his hero suit. If his jacket got wet, it'd just be a hassle to remove. He had to be as smooth as possible around her. _No one likes a fool who fumbles to remove his clothes._ He thought.

"Momo could you produce some acetone to try and loosen the grip on this?" Shouto asked, slightly raising their conjoined limbs, a look of slight irritation directed towards it.

"I mean I can try, it'll work better with running hot water. I think we should get in the shower first for a bit then try." Momo replied without revising what had just come out of her mouth. When it dawned on her what she had just said. A blush erupted across her tender face. "Wwhat I mean is do it so the acetone would work better not—

"Momo it's fine let's just get in before the other arrive" Shouto mused, cutting her off to save herself the embarrassing explanation.

He loved seeing her get overly flustered. For a person who's usually impeccably composed; the rare moments where Yaoyorozu Momo breaks down into a hot mess were ones to savour and remember.

After removing their shoes, they headed to the furthest shower cubicle from the entrance to try and not draw attention to themselves. Whilst walking to the cubicle their conjoined arms continuously brushed together. Shouto took this as an opportunity to sneakily intertwine his fingers with hers. Her touch was soothing and distracting, distracting him from the tight desire bundling down below.

Momo turned the faucet on, a stream of hot water cascading on their clothed bodies. Steam began to slowly rise as patter of the water filled the room.

Momo sighed as the warm water hit her exposed midsection, her breath condensing into clear mist. She raised her arm slowly, garnering Todoroki's attention as she slowly released her luscious raven locks from the hair tie that had been confining it in a pony-tail.

Todoroki's gaped in awe like an utter fool as her deep ebony hair graciously fell down past her slender shoulders. He never realised it had gotten this long.

"Your hair is beautiful." Shouto began, lifting his free hand to move a wet lock that had fallen across her angelic face.

Momo flinched upon his sudden touch, prompting him to pull away not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. Much to his surprise his fingers entwined with hers. She shot him a look, her onyx eyes filled with desire. She was longing for something, she was longing for him.

He couldn't restrain himself anymore, his fantasies were going to burn him from the inside out. He knew she wanted him. Her eyes spoke a thousand words. Shouto crashed his lips against hers, she instinctively wrapped her an arm around his neck pulling him closer to her. He snaked his free arm around her slender waist drawing her nearer to his growing desire.

Momo tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. She longed for him, she was starving for something she couldn't even define. She just wanted to feel. Momo felt his tongue edge across her lower lip. He was asking for permission to enter; even in such intimate moments of raw passion he still was a gentleman.

A light moan escaped Momo's mouth as she allowed him access to explore her. She ran her slender fingers through his silky two-toned hair, the satisfying sensation prompting a low groan to sound from within his throat. His explored her mouth hungrily, savouring how she tasted in quite a messy fashion. It was far from perfect but they didn't care. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

Shouto was the first to pull away for air, heavily panting and slightly disappointed at his inability to pleasure her for longer. His face was heavily flustered droplets of water rolling off his defined jawline; his heavy pants forming clouds, his clouded gaze honed on one thing, her, he was so damn hot. It took every ounce of Momo's willpower to not tremble and melt before his presence.

Their foreheads rested upon one another, drenched in the steaming shower rain.

* * *

"I'll try to make the acetone now." Momo huffed, her breath hot and heavy from their recent moment of passion. Her enormous blush concealed somewhat by the steaming of the shower. Her quirk sparkles formed from her chest as she pulled out a bottle of the substance with her free arm. "Would you?" She asked, motioning for him to open the bottle with his free hand.

The quickly opened the bottle and lavished it over their attached limbs; in hope of freeing themselves even slightly. "We need to run some water over this." Momo stated, ushering to move their attached limbs up to the top of the showerhead where the water was the most concentrated.

The water danced upon the balls, a radiant purple hue illuminating off of it. It was aesthetically pleasing but when the origins of said balls come into consideration. It's not such a beautiful sight anymore.

Momo and Shouto stood like that for a couple minutes; one arm suspended in the air, the other linked. It was a strangely soothing position to be in. He could admire all her features, her wet state only leaving more for Shouto's mind to wander upon. She could appreciate all his attributes, the water had made his clothes stick to his toned muscles; his sturdy pectorals visible through his navy shirt. His dampened mismatched locks framed his chiselled face which was tinted pink. The steamy aura around her only accentuated his alluring stare. He was a steamy whirlpool of bliss that she had hopelessly yet thankfully been sucked into.

"We should try to move our arms now." Shouto stated, breaking their brief yet intimate silence.

Momo let out a small murmur of agreement to his idea as she quietly counted to three prompting them to pull away from each other.

It took Momo almost all her might to even garner a tiny break from the adhesive that connected herself to Shouto. It was fortunate that he was significantly stronger than him, he could force this substance off of them with his impressive strength. Maybe after this he could force her to her knees and make her his.

Momo face suddenly erupted at her mind drifting to such lustrous desires that could potentially unravel. _Not now Momo!_ She screamed at herself. Her sudden reality check caused her to lose her balance on the slippery shower floor, the only way was down south, much like her thoughts. _Ah, shit._ Momo lamented inwardly as she knew there was no way out of this.

Shouto suddenly felt a force pulling him downwards and instinctively he pulled at his conjoined limb with as much force as possible. He was blissfully unaware of Momo's descent to the floor. A frustratingly high pitched tearing noise echoed off the shower walls. Shouto immediately looked to his arm, much to his pleasure his arm was completely free of the balls. However he couldn't see his classmate in front of him. He then peered down to see her, splayed on the floor looking drenched, embarrassed and quite frankly insanely sexy.

* * *

Mineta's balls lay there's floating on the shower floor, bobbing aimlessly on the light level of water. There was three of them in number. _These three fucking balls caused me so much stress._ Shouto cursed under his breath, giving them the dirtiest glare possible. One would think he was insane giving inanimate objects such a murderous glare.

He then turned to his hot mess of a friend that was more than a friend but not a girlfriend. He outstretched his free arm to her; a genuine smile filled to the brim with compassion dancing across his steamed face, droplets of water cascading down his features.

"Had a 'mare?" Shouto chuckled, ushering for her to take his hand.

"Maybe." She retorted, a childish pout plastered across her dampened face. She eagerly took his hand, being swiftly pulled back on to two feet, ensuring she didn't step on those dastardly balls which had insinuated this entire incident, not that she was complaining about being in a shower with Todoroki but it was still unbearably taxing on her stress levels.

"Hold on. Let me get these off the floor" She began before he was able to speak. She rapidly created a pole in record time and proceeded to carefully attach each one of the balls which had miraculously been able to maintain their circular shape despite being pulled and pushed about greatly. She then subsequently stuck them to the shower wall, not caring at all about the vandalism of school property. The balls would dissipate after around a day anyways.

"Todoroki, let's move to the shower next door, I can't bear to even be in the presence of that purple shit for a moment longer." Momo remarked, the annoyance in her usually soothing voice apparent.

Shouto had no issue of this until her read into her words a little more deeply. _Wait. Does she want to continue showering? But we already got the gunk off, there's no need to stay any longer. Oh fuck, fuck fuck, I didn't even wear my good boxers today…fuck!_ Shouto's mind ran amuck at the endless list of events that could transpire with the next half an hour. He could feel himself hardening and he knew he was turned on and there was no way around it considering his clothes were drenched and now every inch of his body more exposed to her charcoal eyes.

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with that, but we need to move now because the other idiots will be barging in any second now." Shouto replied a slight hinge of disappointment and irritation present in his low and husky voice at the thought of his friends interrupting their alone time.

He then proceeded to hastily grab her hand and lead her out of the shower after allowing her to collect their washing products and took her to the cubicle two doors down, ensuring Momo closed the previous cubicle.

* * *

After allowing her to enter first like the true gentleman he was, he hurriedly shut the cubicle door and waited for her to turn on the hot water, the soothing droplets rippling off their skin. As steam began to encompass the crowded cubicle, Momo felt herself flush under his gaze now they could focus on each other and not the stupid quirk that had stuck them together. She slowly raised her slender hand to tuck a thick strand of her damp ebony hair behind her to give herself a better view of him, his soaked mismatched hair had moulded together, strands of crimson red and snow white messily intertwined sticking to his forehead, intensifying the longing glare he fixed upon her.

Damn he looked good.

Maintaining an ocular hold with him, their deep gazes battling for dominance as she unbuckled her yaoyoro-belt at a painfully slow pace. She wanted him to savour every moment. She needed to come off as confidently sexy. She wanted to make him want her.

All was going to plan till she couldn't unbuckle the last notch in her belt. She tried again, trying to not make her wardrobe malfunction obvious. Her teeth rolled slightly across her lower lips in frustration as she was unable to unbuckle her belt. _Of all time for this thing to fucking act up it's now. For god sake the atmosphere was amazing and no one's here and now we have to stop to get this shitty belt off. Fucking hell Momo why do you do these things to yourself._ Momo scolded herself, her growing frustration seeping into her expression.

"Do you want a hand?" Todoroki mumbled, trying to hide his amusement at her fumbling. _She's so hot even when failing miserably_ He mused to himself

"It appears I may, thanks for offering." Momo curtly replied trying to play her inability to unbuckle her belt off with confidence. Momo leaned in towards him, a playful smirk gracing across her glossy lips, a lone drop of water lingering on her plump lower lip. Shouto placed his firm hands around her waist, his nimble hands quickly finding the notch and unbuckling it.

The belt quickly fell to the floor, a clang reverberated throughout the changing room. They needed to be more careful when the 3A boys arrived however.

Shouto discretely kicked the belt to the side so it didn't disturb them. He marvelled at the sight before him. The water amplified her curvaceous body, only confined by a slim body suit. She was wearing a bra but Shouto could see the faint outline of her nipples thanks to the water streaming down her body. His erection only longed even more to be satisfied at the sight. Her jet black hair only complimented her stellar figure. He couldn't take his eyes off her, like a moth drawn to a flame.

"Shouto… you're staring." Momo blurted, her gaze averted to the floor, a scarlet blush consuming her soft face.

"Ah Momo…sorry, um you're just so enticing …I mean attractive…no wait that doesn't sound right." Shouto paused briefly to recollect his thoughts "What I mean to say is…you look perfect and I'm just appreciating the fact you're here, I wouldn't have it any other way" he finished, his hands up in a defensive position praying he hadn't offended or creeped her out.

Momo didn't respond.

She simply leant in towards him, her plump lips meeting his. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, running her fingers through his dampened hair.

Shocked but pleased by her sudden advance, he placed an arm on her well round behind ushering her to back to the wall whilst deepening the kiss slipping his tongue effortlessly into her entrance, unlike last time she was also battling for dominance. Tongue against tongue. This sensation was new, but he loved it. He wanted her to explore him and allowed her to slip into him, her warmth filling him with desire.

Shouto was towering up against her on the shower wall, she could feel something prodding against her clothed sex. She knew all too well what it was, the slight friction of their clothed bodies was driving her insane. She could feel herself pool below, her body was screaming to be explored. She then broke for air, a mellow moan escaping her panting mouth, the water soothing the flush across her cheeks.

* * *

Shouto took this as an opportunity to remove his dampened suit shirt which now was so wet it was beginning to weigh him down slightly. He hastily tried to remove the garments, however his head got stuck. _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!_ He swore inaudibly whilst tugging at the clothing with more force.

Momo giggled at Shouto's shortcomings in undressing in a sexy manner. He was so cute when he got flustered. "I think you're the one who needs a hand." She mocked, her tender hands gracing up from his six pack to lift the shirt off his head revealing a severely embarrassed Shouto. Momo graced a finger across his scar before peppering light kisses across it. "You look perfect too" she mouthed resting her head in the nook of his neck, her hands beginning to roam his impressive physique.

His hand too began to roam, his index finger slowly tracing down her back, causing a soft purr to come from her mouth. His other hand traced over her breast causing her already heavy breath to hitch. _Just how far are we going to go_ he thought to himself, personally he wouldn't mind going all the way at all. He just wanted her to be happy first.

His hands then moved back up, positioning themselves at the edges of Momo's bodysuit, ready to slowly unravel them.

"May I?" he asked, his look laced with concern.

She quickly gave a consenting nod as he began to edge off her body suit revealing a deep burgundy bra. Todoroki gulped upon seeing more of her exposed flesh. Momo usually wore exposing clothes due to the nature of her quirk. But this was on a whole new level.

 _Damn._ He hitched, his breath low and steamy as he reached to feel her breasts.

* * *

"OI FUCK FACES I'M CALLING THE THIRD SHOWER ON THE LEFT!" the locker room door slammed open with enough force that could easily blow it off its hinges as the bastard himself Katsuki Bakugou stormed into the room, followed by the rest of class 3A.

"Oh for fuck sake." Shouto cursed, being ripped out of the steamy dream he was so deeply encompassed in mere moments ago.

Momo had no words, her violent blush spoke for itself.

"Has anyone seen Todoroki?" Todoroki heard Midoriya innocently ask

"His stuff is here." Kaminari absent-mindedly replied

"HALF AND HALF YOU SNEAKY BASTARD! TRYING TO LEAVE EARLY TO GET ALL THE HOT WATER SHOW YOURSELF!" Katsuki bellowed, throwing his gauntlets on the bench, a strong metallic clang ringing throughout the locker room walls.

The expression on Todoroki's face was one to remember whether it was one of immense frustration or fear at the situation at hand was for your own discretion. However one thing was for sure.

He was truly screwed.

* * *

 ** _Hopefully that wasn't too bad. It's my first time writing scenes like that and I'd greatly appreciate feed back on it. This won't be the last chapter like I said in the last chapter (I'm such a liar ik) The reviews have really been great to read and really do motivate me to make more content. Feel free to pm recommendations for anything you'd like to see. I've also decided to bump the rating up to M. Till next time xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

A Sticky Situation Chapter 4

 _ **Merry Christmas guys! This chapter is a lil bit shorter but I keep on finding ways to extend the story and develop it so there'll be quite a few more chapters. I'll drop a longer A/N at the end also :) Swearing and poor name calling warning also.**_

* * *

"HALFIE GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE SHOWER AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Bakugou screamed, banging a fist against a locker for emphasis.

Todoroki winced at the racket the teenager was creating. He knew there was no way around this, when Bakugou wanted something he made sure he got it. No matter what.

"HAFL AND HALF IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW, I'LL COME IN" the Blonde threatened whilst throwing his boots off and ripping off his shirt. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO LEAVE EARLY AND TAKE ALL THE HOT WATER? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH A FUCKING FIRE QUIRK! BOIL YOUR OWN DAMN WATER!" he continued beginning to stomp to the shower area to find Todoroki.

"I left early because maybe I have things I need to fucking do!" Todoroki snapped back, clenching his fist slightly "And don't you fucking dare come into my shower, I'll burn your non-existent eyebrows off."

Momo was trying her utmost hardest to not laugh at his sassiness. She started tracing her fingers over his chest muscles and she immediately felt his body relax under her soothing touch.

* * *

"DEKU GO TELL HALFIE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Bakugou yelled at Izuku who himself was undressing to go shower.

"Fine Kacchan. Just leave him alone after this, I don't think my head can take anymore screaming" sighed Izuku, raising his scarred hands to try and calm his hot headed childhood friend and rival.

"Todoroki, please come out." Izuku meekly called out heading down to the shower area.

"Shit, he's coming. What do we do?" Todoroki whispered anxiously, whipping his head round to the locked door. "I'll have to lift you up so he can't see your feet. I don't know what we'll do if he wants me to come out though." Shouto frantically continued, clenching his teeth in anticipation as to what to do.

"Lift me up when he gets here. If need be tell Midoriya. He's trustworthy. It's far better than any of other guys finding out." Momo replied her brow furrowing.

"Okay, I'll take the towel and wrap it around myself so it looks like I've finished up but…uh I um need to take my suit trousers off first. " He stuttered upon realising that'd he'd have to undress further to avoid being caught as Midoriya would immediately know he wasn't being truthful if he came out in half of his hero suit. It had to look more genuine. He let out a deep sigh, his flustered gaze focusing on his trousers, more specifically the erection that was so obviously sticking out from his wet trousers, begging to be given attention. Her attention.

He swallowed the bitter pill that'd she and Midoriya…god help him would have to see his blatant arousal. He hastily turned away from her as he began to fumble with his trouser zip, slowly pulling it down to not create too much noise.

Shouto was half way through removing his lower garment, his erection having more room to breathe as his damp boxers were the only layers concealing it now and quite frankly they did a poor job at doing so. He let out an exasperated sigh as he continued to pull them off before Midoriya's arrival at the shower door. He felt himself quaking whilst he did so because he was in her heavenly presence, Shouto couldn't bring himself to expose her to his obvious, raging boner. He didn't feel right doing so in such circumstances, he wanted the moment when he did allow her to see all of him to be sensual, intimate and calming. Not in a fucking boys locker room surrounded by a bunch of sweaty teenage freaks.

* * *

Shouto quickly stole a glance over his shoulder to see if she was watching him. Much to his surprise and pleasure; she had faced the wall, her bodysuit still half done up leaving her bra and back exposed to allow him the smallest shred of privacy in the least private situation possible. He felt himself warm up to her notion of respect. He shouldn't expect any less from her. It's moments like these where he knows he's fallen for the right girl.

Just as Todoroki finished removing his pants, quickly tossing it into the pile of their other discarded clothes he heard a shallow knock grace across the cubicle door…it was Izuku.

"Todoroki, please." Midoriya reasoned, his voice a meek mumble to try and not catch Bakugou's attention.

Momo's head whipped round to the front of the cubicle and there she saw in all his glory Todoroki Shouto shirtless in All Might themed boxers. The wet undergarments stuck tightly to his large quad muscles. She didn't know whether to be aroused or amused. She felt a bit of both boiling from within. Momo ensured she gave him a reassuring grin to try and soothe the plethora of emotions that was rushing through his body at this moment.

Shouto grabbed the towel and wrapped it tightly around his toned midsection whilst motioning for Momo to turn off the water. A foreboding sensation filled the room, the idle chatter of the other class A boys acting as a backing track to the scene that was about to unfold.

* * *

Shouto placed a shaky grip on the lock, before opening the door to what could be the most awkward encounter of the day. Considering all he's endured within the past 24 hours especially it'd take a lot to earn that prize. He gave Momo one last comforting but uneasy glance, before sighing deeply to open the door to his green haired friend. _Here goes…Izuku please be kind about this_ he prayed.

The eerie creak of the door was drowned out by the other boys chatter as Shouto reluctantly opened up to Midoriya, Momo hiding anxiously behind him.

Midoriya's eyes gaped wide open upon seeing the half-naked heroin peeping from behind his best friend's shoulder. Before he could even fathom a reaction Shouto yanked the shirtless one for all user into the cubicle like a mother controlling her child in a shopping centre.

Shouto rapidly placed his finger to his mouth like a librarian desperately ushering for silence in her domain. "Midoriya, you need to listen to me and not say a fucking word" Shouto aggressively began "We were stuck together by Mineta's quirk, now we're not. We need to get out. Help us, please." He finished, Momo's face filled with shock at his brutal honesty to his innocent friend.

Midoriya didn't say a word, all thought had escaped his body the moment he saw the two together in such a saucy situation. The hero in training took a step back, his hands pressing against his temples, brow furrowing as he tried to formulate a sentence.

"I'll try my best. Todoroki we **need** to talk after this." Was all Midoriya managed to churn out. He was truly mind blown. He flashed Todoroki and Momo an understanding grin before stumbling out of the cubicle.

Midoriya's mind was in pieces. The young man couldn't comprehend the sight he'd just witnessed. _How was Todoroki so smooth? What did he say to her to get her like that? I need to make a notebook for pickup lines on Ochaco._ He thought, a flush emanating on his freckled face. Before he knew it, Izuku had already made his way back to the central changing area.

* * *

"So, what did Endeavour on Ice Jr say you shitty nerd?" Katsuki questioned, his foul vocabulary and poor taste in nicknames making Midoriya cringe slightly. "Todoroki said he's done. He said he needed to go early because he's meeting Yaomomo really early for a study session" He replied, his voice quivering hoping the bundle of rage that was Kacchan would buy his lie.

Katsuki only let out a condescending click of his tongue. "Tch, shitty half and half. A rock has a better chance of getting in Yaoyorozu's panties."

Momo who had now moved next to Shouto was in his embrace and gasped at Bakugou's shit talking especially upon the mention of her… and her panties.

"Shut it _Kacchan_. At least I can talk to women without sounding like an illiterate homeless person." Todoroki retorted, knowing all too well Katsuki only reserved that nickname for certain people.

"ENDEAVOUR JR, I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING KACCHAN. PISS OFF TO YOUR LITTLE STUDY DATE WITH BIG TITTY COMMITTEE YAOYOROZU AND LETS SEE HOW FAR YOU GET" Bakugou bellowed back in retaliation, storming into a shower and turning the water on.

Momo could feel herself flush at Bakugou's comment, Shouto felt his stomach sink. This was the shit he didn't want her to hear.

The other class A boys creased at the little catfight ensuing between the two most intimidating boys in the school.

"At least they don't find me repulsive." Shouto finished, a self-satisfactory smirk spreading across his face prompting a slight giggle to escape Momo's mouth. She quickly covered it realising she could very well be heard, her charcoal eyes widened like she had just witnessed a horrendous atrocity.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Asked Kaminari as he grabbed his shower items.

"Hear what?" Kirishima questioned in response already underway in the shower.

"I dunno man, it kinda sounded like a girl. I might just be tripping, I've only just come back from retard mode." The electrification user continued, wincing upon remembering how he completely fucked up earlier, exceeding his watt limit trying to snatch the bell of Asui causing him and Jirou to lose.

Midoriya froze dead his tracks, his heart rate began to race. He needed to think of a diversion.

Shouto felt Momo's body tense. He pulled her into a closer embrace, whispering into her ear "Don't worry, Midoriya's has got this. Give him a few minutes and we'll be out of here." Shouto playfully pecked her on the cheek to try and ease her apprehension.

Momo flinched upon Shouto bringing her closer. She could feel something hard prodding at her inner thigh. "Shouto." She quietly began.

"What's up"? He replied, quizzically looking at her

Momo didn't say a word, but the intense blush spread across her face did all the talking as she motioned timidly towards his bulge that was pressed on her upper thigh.

Shouto rapidly moved back, his face rife with embarrassment. "Momo, I um these things kinda happen and uh we were so in the moment and I just" Shouto spluttered, he felt himself burning up from the inside trying to fathom an explanation.

* * *

Shouto's flustered explanation was suddenly interrupted by Iida's earnest preaching. "Kaminari-kun in what instance would a girl be present in this changing facility. You really must relieve your mind from such lustful thoughts!" Iida proclaimed, waving his hand frantically in the face of Kaminari who at this point accepted he was wrong and simply ignored the class president and headed into the shower.

 _If only he knew_ ran through the minds of the three heroes trying to execute mission escape the locker room.

Arguing with Iida over rules was like teaching a dog to talk; impossible.

Kaminari sighed as he turned on the water, "Man there's no fucking hot water. I need to be fresh for when I see Jirou dammit" He whined.

Momo's ears perked up upon hearing the name of her bestfriend. _Jirou you sneaky bitch, I'll have to get every detail of her. Hopefully she doesn't grill me first_ She thought, thinking of her wildchild bestfriend brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Without warning the shower door opened bringing both Momo and Shouto back to their senses, it was Midoriya who flashed them both a nervous smile.

"Everyone's in the shower. You have around maybe 6 minutes to get dressed and get out of here." He whispered, a hand motioning to the changing area.

"Midoriya, thank you." Todoroki, calmly responded, giving his friend a thankful grin, tapping his back as he left the cubicle.

Momo hastily picked up their discarded clothes and as she approached the door she softly said to him "Thank you Izuku, I greatly appreciate this. You should ask Ochaco out one of these days, she'd die of happiness". A red hot blush erupted across Izuku's face at the mention of a certain zero gravity girl.

"I will! I mean…thanks for the information." Izuku frantically blurted a little too loudly

"DEKU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING, JESUS CHRIST YOU'RE SO FUCKING WEIRD TALKING TO YOURSELF." Bakugou promptly shouted at Izuku unaware of Momo's presence.

Momo took Bakugou's screaming as cue to rush over to Todoroki and get dressed. Izuku headed to his own shower, still trying to get his head over what had just happened.

* * *

By the time Momo had reached Shouto he already had his shirt on his enticing muscles hidden once again. He also still had a towel covering his "man issue". Momo flushed at the thought of him being close to her, with his arousal so close to her sensitive core.

"Here." Shouto said bringing Momo out of her little fantasy as he handed her, her possessions. Fortunately Momo always came prepared and packed extra underwear despite the fact she could always easily use her quirk to synthesise more. She hated using her quirk for the sake of personal convenience.

"Thanks." Momo turned to face the locker and began to unhook her wet bra.

Todoroki noticed the way her nimble fingers undid the tiny notch that was holding her large assets in place. Her slender back that was surprisingly well tone bore itself. Her creamy porcelain skin, looked impeccably smooth lest for one scar that ran across the small of her back. He wondered how it got there, for every scar had a story that came with it. He wondered how it'd feel to run his fingers across it. He wondered how it'd feel to explore every inch of her, discover every scar she hid and learn more about her. The ache in his pants returned as his mind drifted again. He clenched his teeth and knew he should probably return to dressing and not ogling at her.

Todoroki swiftly changed his boxers, trying his utmost hardest not groan as his erection had a brief moment of freedom. He then proceeded to slip his school trousers on, just needing to put on his tie and blazer but that could be done outside, getting outside was his priority.

"Momo, are you almost done." He whispered, heavily conscious that the other guys were probably finishing up.

He turned to see her half-dressed; her skirt resting on her slender waist, her UA blouse half done up exposing a small section of her new black laced bra. Her damp onyx locks were wetting her blouse leading her blouse being see through, the clothed portions of her bra now visible.

She looked effortlessly amazing. Shouto had never felt so lucky for a long time.

* * *

"Almost." She calmly replied, finishing doing up the last button.

Shouto smiled warmly at her. "You can put your tie and blazer on outside."

She nodded at his suggestion, proceeding to put on her shoes and pack her wet clothes away.

Shouto did the same, in a somewhat peaceful silence the only noise being the patter of the showers and the occasional expletive from Bakugou.

As they were about to walk out the door, their escape plan a success Shouto heard Sero step out of the shower. His jet black mop being even longer when wet.

"Hey Todoroki" He called out drying his hair.

The only response the tape hero got was a prompt slamming of the changing room door.

"Jeez, I only wanted to ask to borrow his deodorant. What's on halfie's tits? Hey Kiri lend me yours? Sighed Sero, wondering why he always got on the short end of the stick with Shouto, reminiscing of how the fire and ice hero mollywhopped him during the sports festival.

"Of course you can bro, it's in the side pocket." Kirishima responded.

Sero fished Kirishima's deodorant out of his mess of a bag.

 _Old spice? Who the fuck uses this? Why are my friends so strange?_ Sero thought to himself, briefly contemplating his entire life choices.

* * *

Shouto had never moved so fast before. He had forcefully shoved Momo out of the door as if something was about to hit her. He quickly followed suit, slamming the door as a warning for Sero not to follow him.

"I didn't mean to be so forceful, sorry" Shouto mumbled, one hand meekly ruffling through his hair.

"It's fine. It's expected, we can't affo-

Momo was interrupted by her phones text tone, a voice clip of her and the other class A girls yelling "PLUS ULTRA"

Shouto felt his heart melt at the adorable notification noise.

"Oh, it's Jirou." Momo blandly stated expecting a run of the mill message from her best friend

* * *

 _16:17 MY WIFE – YAOYOROZU MOMO WHERE THE FLIPPITY FUCK ARE YOU? MEET ME IN THE DORM COMMON AREA AT 16:30 I KNOW YOU'LL BE READING THIS. YOU CAN'T SCOOT PAST ME EITHER. BITCH BE THERE! WE NEED TO TALK._

Momo felt her heart sink. She knew there was no way out of this. There was no way she'd make it out alive. Jirou could read Momo like an open book. All it'd take is one look at her dishevelled appearance and she'd be able to dig every single detail of her escapades with Todoroki instantly.

 _Fuck she'll find out everything and will tell everyone. Jirou can read me inside out…shit_ Momo panicked, her grip around her phone tightening. She was too busy worrying to notice a certain hero in training peering over her shoulder at the message on the screen.

"Who's your wife" Shouto asked, a tinge of jealousy present in his tone.

"Huh! Oh it's Jirou, she just changed her name to that." Momo replied being brought back to reality.

* * *

"Go see her." Shouto began, addressing Momo's dilemma. She had promised to spend the rest of the day with him and quite frankly she was celebrating inside at having the chance to. Jirou cockblocking her was just simply the rain on her parade.

"Are you sure?" Momo questioned, giving him a longing glance.

"Yeah. It'll actually give me a chance to sort myself out before our study session tonight." Shouto replied his gaze averting upon mentioning dealing with himself and their meeting later. Momo quickly caught on to his innuendo and decided to not press the issue any further.

"Meet me at 18:00 in the common room?" Momo suggested, as that'd give herself enough time to deal with her cockblocking bestfriend and sort herself out also.

"That's fine, text me." Shouto finished, winking at her as he began to walk away.

Momo let out a small giggle _Somehow he's still smooth as fuck_ Momo mused to herself as she headed off to what would be the most challenging part of this eventful day.

 **Kyouka mother fucking Jirou.**

* * *

 _ **So this chapter was more dialogue heavy. I really love the thought of Momo and Jirou being bestfriends who always take the piss out of eachother but do secretly love each other to pieces. I also love the idea of Sero being a cynical bastard, he really needs more love. But anyways this is coming up on Christmas, so consider it a little present 3! The feedback and reviews are amazing and I really do love it. Someone last chapter asked to find out what happened on the night of class A's girls adventures with alcohol so I'll definitely make that and some other one shots about Boku no Hero characters and their adventures with alcohol. I'm starting to ramble now so have a merry Christmas or Happy Holiday wherever you are and till next time xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Stick Situation

 _ **Hi everyone, hope you had a great holiday. I'm back with a quick chapter, longer A/N at the end :)**_

* * *

For the first time in her life, Yaoyorozu Momo was not leaping in excitement to see her punk rocker best friend. To be quite frank she was shitting herself.

Momo reluctantly headed up to the dorm campus of UA, her head hung low, avoiding eye-contact with all the prying eyes wondering why she looked a little rougher than her usual pristine self.

Her raven locks which had dried slightly hung loose allowing her voluminous hair run free. There was still a rosy dust dancing on her cheeks, a result from just about every situation she'd been in with Todoroki. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact she's agreed to see him tonight. God only knows what events would transpire later, since she's blatantly seen and felt the effect she has on him. He was just so intoxicating, if only he knew how drunk his touch made her feel. However now she's facing the bitter hangover of her escapades with Shouto; fucking Jirou.

Momo trudged up the stairs contemplating whether to be honest or not to Jirou. _She's lied to me before so it won't be so bad if I subvert the truth. But it's Todoroki we're talking about…she's been on my case about him for months of course she'd be angry about it. I mean Izuku already knows and he's Shouto's closest friend…but that was out of obligation not choice._ Momo argued with herself. She rubbed her temples out of inward frustration questioning why she even agreed to meet the punk rocker.

* * *

"Yaomomo!" yelled a bubbly voice

Momo turned around to see none other than Ochaco, the zero gravity hero frantically waving a hand at Momo who was already half way up the stairs.

"Hey." Momo called back. Ochaco was always smiling. It was simply contagious and Momo could help but flash one in return to the girl hurriedly running up the stairs.

Ochaco had rushed up the stairs so hastily, she tripped a few steps before reaching Momo. However the girl had lightning fast reaction time and was able to nullify her weight causing her to float, saving herself the greater embarrassment of falling flat on her face.

"My bad!" Ochaco giggled as she floated aimlessly to the ceiling.

"Ochaco."

"Yeah?"

"I can see up your skirt."

A blush akin to the ones that explode across her face when Midoriya is the topic of girl talk flooded her cheeks as she rapidly deactivated her quirk falling into Momo sturdy arms.

Momo could only laugh at her silliness, sometimes she really forgot the girl was 18.

* * *

"So Yaomomo, tell me where you were. None of us saw you in the changing room or even on the walk back." Ochaco asked, cheeks puffed from her earlier wardrobe malfunction.

"I was busy."

"Doing?"

"Giving work in."

"But you surely you also showered because your hair's a little damp" Ochaco pondered running her fingers through the tips of Momo's wet locks.

 _Shit she doesn't buy it. I can't be so dishonourable and lie to my close friends._ Momo resolved, despite her airheaded tendencies Ochaco was very perceptive of others.

"Okay, Ochaco I'm going to tell you what really happened but please promise me you won't tell anybody. Not even Tsu or any of the other girls." Momo pleaded, feeling her face flush in anticipation at the decision to reveal all to her bubbly and innocent friend.

"I'm all ears Yaomomo!" Ochaco beamed back giving Momo a supportive smile.

"I really appreciate it, I'll tell you once we reach the common area"

"Okay!"

* * *

Ten minutes later Momo was attempting to calm a spluttering Ochaco, whose face was on fire upon hearing all the details from Momo. She really was too innocent for her own good.

"Ochaco, it really wasn't anything too sexual." Momo tried to reason, full on knowing too well that was a damn lie.

"Bbut you and Todoroki and shower." Ochaco murmured moving her hands like Iida does for added emphasis.

"I know." Momo sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"And the BOYS LOCKER ROOM!" Ochaco blurted a little too loudly, garnering looks from other people in the common room. The poor girl was still trying rationalise the risqué things her friend had just done merely an hour earlier.

Momo quickly placed a hand over Ochaco's mouth. "Shhh, only you and Midoriya know. I'm gonna have to tell Jirou in like 15 minutes also. I won't get past lying to her. Knowing her she'd also have a massive bitchfit if she found out I told you but not her." Momo sighed, pulling her slender hand away from Ochaco's mouth.

Ochaco's rose blush had only intensified to a deep crimson upon mention of the green headed boy. "Wwait…Deku knows" stuttered Ochaco. The pair of them were so blissfully unaware of the intense feelings they had for one another. Ochaco knew she liked Midoriya but had shafted her feelings aside for her hero studies; banking on Midoriya to make the first move however knowing the timid one for all holder…it would take **a lot** of hints for him to do so.

"Yeah. We had to tell him so he could help us escape the locker room."

"Wait so he saw you half-na

"Yep." Momo had cut Ochaco off not wanting to think about it anymore. She needed to focus on what to say to Jirou. "But I did tell him on my way out that you would love to go out with him. Thank me later." Momo joked, trying to draft Ochaco away from the topic of Midoriya.

"Momo! You're the best! Truth be told, I really want him to make the first move but he's really as dense as those battle anime protagonists. You could wave a sign saying _'I like you'_ and he still wouldn't take a fucking hint. I can't rely on Iida as his wingman because well, it's Iida. Bakugou would just expose me as well. Momo you actually make a good wingwoman" Ochaco mused, shooting a playful wink at her friend sat in front of her. Momo couldn't help but let out a giggle at Ochaco's goofy expression

"Tell me about guys not doing anything to initiate the relationship. It literally took me being fucking stuck to Todoroki for him to make a move" Momo continued lamenting at his frustratingly adorable lack of social awareness.

* * *

"What's going on here?"

Momo felt a shiver run down her spine at the snarky voice coming from behind her.

It was the person she loved to hate. Jirou.

"I never pegged you as a person to be early to anything." Momo teased at Jirou's arrival 16:20, her voice oozing with confidence as a smirk crept across her face.

"That's no way to speak to your first kiss. Jeez Momo I thought that a _recommended student_ at the all prestigious UA hero high school would have some manners." Jirou retorted, aimlessly twiddling one of her earphone jacks as she plunked herself next to Ochaco on the common room coach.

"Heya Kyo-chan." Perked Ochaco smiling as always.

"Yo, Ochaco. Tell me what Momo said about her little hit and run she pulled earlier with Casanova." Jirou crudely responded, a smirk of her own plastered across her face knowing full well she's already won their little mind game.

Momo winced upon mention of Todoroki _Casanova?! Really! Well it's a new name to add to the collection of things she's called him. Ochaco don't sell me out, say I didn't say anything please._

Not much to Momo's surprise, Ochaco quickly began to fluster and tried to formulate a response that wouldn't confirm Jirou's suspicions, she failed miserably. "I uh, she never mentioned Todoroki at all we j-

"Bitch tell me now." Jirou giggled, patting Ochaco on the shoulder for her efforts to try and help Momo. The zero gravity quirk user, only let out a childish huff, her attention quickly averted to Momo who was now the one in the hot seat.

Momo's brow furrowed and let out an exasperated groan, blantantly displaying her reluctance to tell Jirou.

"Bitch spill, you've been caught now pay the price." Jirou ordered, the sass in her tone and wide smirk plastered on her face only frustrating Momo more.

* * *

"Well, we got stuck by Mineta's quirk" Momo began, her voice as forcibly deadpanned as possible. She wanted to make Jirou know she wasn't enjoying this conversation.

"And…" Jirou egged her on to continue, motioning her hands desperate for more information.

Momo scoffed at Jirou "I'm surprised you're this enthusiastic, the only other time I see you give a flying fuck about anything is looking half decent for Kamin-

"Continue explaining!" Jirou interrupted her, a faint blush dusting her cheeks upon mention of the electrical idiot.

"That's what I thought." Momo snapped back "So we got stuck and we didn't want anyone noticing. I fell on him after we got stuck-

"Kinky."

"Do you want me to explain or not? Shut the fuck up with your commentary!"

"So yeah, I made coats so we could sneak past Midnight. She dismissed us early. We went to the main building and…showered to get the perverts gunk off. The boys then came in, we snuck out then your dumbass texted me and here we are now." Momo finished, looking straight at Jirou anticipating her reaction.

Jirou's mouth gaped so wide open, you could probably go fishing in there. Her amethyst eyes drawn wide open contrary to their usually slacked state due to the pathetic amounts of sleep she usually got.

"Yaoyorozu Momo you are one freaky motherfucker." was all Jirou said, her shocked expression quickly manifesting into an intense laugh.

"What do you mean?" Momo narrowed her onyx eyes at her bestfriend who was enjoying herself a little too much.

"I mean you first sneak off with Romeoroki because you're too prideful to be seen conjoined with the boy who makes your fanny flutter. Then you fucking shower and make out with him? Damn Momo that's a first" Jirou mocked, tears forming at the creases of her eyes.

"It's no better than the shit you do with Kaminari"

"But we don't do stuff in a fucking locker room with other people in it! Momo you are one kinky motherfucker! It's alright though, we don't kink shame at UA." Jirou taunted, holding her stomach from laughing. Ochaco at this point was in a fit of laughter alongside Jirou. Other people began staring at the little scene that was beginning to unfold. The prying eyes of others only heightened Momo's churning embarrassment.

* * *

It took a good few minutes for Ochaco and Jirou to calm down.

"So" Ochaco began, wiping a stray tear of laughter away. "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know, kissing him?" Jirou finished the question waggling her eyebrows and pointing her jacks at Momo

"Good." Momo coldly answered but it was more than good, it was fucking invigorating. She was drunk off his kisses and secretly longed for more. She was addicted to his intoxicating touch.

"Tongues?" asked Ochaco

"Yes."

"Damn Momo! You really outdid yourself this time!" Jirou exclaimed, genuinely shocked at the creation hero moving very fast with her fellow classmate.

"Jirou, I'm not a child. I can I do these things if I want to." Momo proclaimed, crossing her arms at her two teasing bestfriends in front of her.

"Do you want to do these things?" They both asked

"Don't you?" Momo flipped the question back on them, feeling that she's been interrogated enough for one day.

Their reactions were priceless; Ochaco as expected blushed such a deep red, it rivalled the colour of Kirishima's hair and Jirou sunk back into the couch averting her gaze to the floor.

"That's what I thought" Momo giggled, the other girls couldn't help but laugh with her. Momo was thankful she had such great friends, despite all the teasing she gets; they were keepers.

* * *

"So do you have any plans with him for later?" Ochaco asked, playing with her fingers.

"Well we're going to go study in his dorm room" Momo answered, fiddling with the tips of her hair.

"Can your quirk make condoms?" Jirou questioned looking Momo dead straight in the eye

"JIROU!" Momo shouted, drawing unwanted attention from the others in the common room, they even garnered a condescending shush from someone.

"Sorry, I'm just the only one asking the real questions."

"Momo, I'm sorry but we all know studying isn't all you're going to do. I mean look at Kaminari and Jirou, you can hear them 3 doors down even with music on" Ochaco chimed in

"Hhey! I'm not that loud! ...Am I?"

"No, we will get some studying done. Also Jirou I can't make condoms, my head isn't so far in the gutter that I've gone out my way to revise its chemical formula." Momo retorted. _Mental note, if tonight does go well, make sure I do consider doing that. It's just simple latex._

"I mean Momo come on, you've already gone to 2nd base in 3 hours, may as well go for the home run." Reasoned Jirou.

"I mean, from this you are defo getting hoe of the month. May as well embrace it. Ashido will be happy to not win the title for once." Ochaco joked, pointing a finger at Momo who, in turn stuck her middle digit playfully in retaliation.

* * *

The six class A girls had devised the hoe of the month competition, as a way to uncover who was linking who and have a bit of relationship banter. Unfortunately the title would always land in Ashido's peachy hands as her and the "Bakusquad" had a complex relationship. Cut a long story short she was with a different one every fortnight. Mina would be delighted to hear Momo being the one to inherit the not so graceful crown for the month.

"Oh and I can't wait for the month when Midoriya Detroit smashes you right into the position." Momo teased back her tone potent with sarcasm. Ochaco let out a stifled laugh and stuck a middle finger back at Momo.

"So Momo, you have to let us help you get ready for tonight with you boo" Jirou eargly mentioned, a devilish smile forming

* * *

"He's not my boo"

"Could have fooled me"

"Shut up."

"Fine I guess you can help me. I'm meeting him at six" Momo said, accepting the fact that her two friends wouldn't leave her till she gave in to their demands.

"Then it's settled!" grinned Ochaco.

"You guys can come to mine now and help me pick out what to wear" Momo suggested, slightly excited at the thought of her two best friends prepping her for her own little magical night with prince charming.

The girls all headed off to Momo's room, as excited as can be.

* * *

"Momo?"

"Yes Jirou?"

"Still a hoe."

"Kaminari."

"Well played."

* * *

Todoroki was heading out of his dorm room, having showered again and relieved himself of his "man issue". He decided to change into a jet black turtleneck, he really enjoyed the warmth they brought and how they sat on his lean physique without being too tight and some deep navy jeans once again not too tight or baggy; just how he liked it. He wanted to be dressed smart casual for Momo as she only deserved his best.

Midoriya had sent him a text to meet him in the common room to have a chance to actually talk over what happened today.

It was a fat lie to say he wasn't nervous. Todoroki Shouto on a normal day wouldn't say how he felt but now he needed to explain perhaps the most embarrassing thing to his surprisingly innocent friend. Shouto sighed as he entered the common room to see Midoriya, surrounded by the Bakusquad and Kaminari all huddled at a table. They all had a devious glint in their eyes; they were expecting him.

 _This going to be a fucking long conversation_ he muttered.

* * *

 _ **So this chapter was mainly Momo and her girls. You can probably guess next week will Todo and the bois. I'm having so much fun writing this and the reviews are just amazing. I've got some more ideas for future stories. I might start another one during this week so you guys can look forward to that. I also pretty much ship Bakusquad as one whole unit lol. Thank you for reading, please leave any feedback or ideas and till next time xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi guys, this is a shorter chapter once again but I hope you enjoy it none the less. Longer A/N at the end like always. Feedback is always appreciated, enjoy._**

* * *

"What's got on your tits Half n Half" Bakugou sneered at the boy approaching him.

Todoroki chose to ignore the volatile blonde and took the seat next to Kaminari on the couch.

Todoroki took sighed deeply as he sat. "Guys… and Bakugou" he began, still ignoring the daggers Bakugou was giving him. "I need your help and advice."

Kirishima flashed the fire and ice hero a toothy grin. "Asking your friends for advice in times of need, how manly!" "What do you need advice on?"

"I bet you it's about big titty Yaoyorozu." Bakugou interjected "This bastard wouldn't ask us about anything else cos he'd go to her."

For a foulmouthed prick, Bakugou was surprisingly and frustratingly observant.

"Yeah, it is." Shouto sighed "Can you not fucking call her that also. It's demoralising."

"But it's true."

"That's beside the point."

* * *

"Can we back the fuck up?" Kaminari pleaded, motioning for everyone to slow down. "Todoroki, we all do respect. But how the fuck do you expect to get with Yaomomo, she's an absolute babe." "Basically every guy has thought _Yeah, I'd tap that."_ The electrification user continued.

"I haven't." commented Kirishima

"That's different bro. I mean Kiri, come on who wouldn't want to bang Yaomomo, no feelings attached. She's hot as fuck." Kaminari reasoned.

"Well, yeah but being intimate with someone with no emotions. So unmanly!" The redhead sniffed, clenching his fist for emphasis.

"Oh yeah especially considering the fact that you, tape face and Kacchan are too busy in Mina's panties" Kaminari snickered.

All three boys blushed immediately and took it in turns to chastise Kaminari's bluntness.

"Pickachu shut the fuck up. It's not like that and who the fuck said you can call me Kacchan!"

"Kaminari, I wouldn't put it so bluntly. It's complicated yaknow."

"Oi Denki, you're one to fucking talk! I bet you've touched Jirou's jacks and I'm not talking about the ones on her ears" Sero retorted, pointing at the smirking blonde across from him.

* * *

The electrification hero felt his skin flush upon the mention of a certain punk rocker. Kaminari took a deep breath to compose himself, not wanting to fuck up how he answered to Sero's claims.

"Well, I have one thing to say." Denki paused briefly, placing a hand on his chin "Flat chests do it best."

The other boys burst out laughing at Kaminari's ridiculous comment. Even Todoroki felt a smile creep onto his face at his friends stupidity.

"I don't get how it's funny, I'm being serious" The blonde protested. He genuinely thought he had made an insightful contribution to the conversation. That only fuelled the fire to the boys laughing fit.

"Ah man, Denki bro you crack me up" Sero wheezed, he needed to take a minute to compose himself. "So, Todoroki just how far have you and Yaomomo gone? Don't tell me you've just got a crush on her and _don't know how to talk to her_ " The tape hero mocked, putting on a shitty girl voice flaying his hands flamboyantly.

"No. I've made out with her, seen her half naked also." Todoroki coolly responded. He knew he probably shouldn't have revealed those details but his pride was on the line and Todoroki Shouto was one prideful bastard. Midoriya's shocked expression only affirmed his belief that he probably shouldn't have said that.

Without warning, Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari were all in Todoroki's face like lions approaching their next prey.

"Woah, Todoroki tell us everything bro!" Denki hollered genuinely shocked at Shouto's success with wooing the creationist hero.

"That's pretty manly not gonna lie. How long have you two been linking?" Kirishima asked, curious to the new romantic development.

Midoriya shot Todoroki a warning glare, the green haired boy overflowing with anticipation as to what Todoroki was about to say. The fire and ice hero met his emerald irises, his mismatched ones giving a look of confidence and reassurance.

"A while." Todoroki nonchalantly responded shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Do you fuckwits really expect Halfie to reveal everything?" Bakugou sneered, a twisted smirk plastered on his face. "Come on Half n Half bastard, spit it out. What do you want out of this?"

Todoroki sighed. "Someone should tape your mouth up, the world would be a more peaceful place." He jeered in response looking at Sero who shot him a toothy grin in return already formulating the plan to tape Katsuki up. "What I'm asking is…How do I please her?" he concluded.

"What do you mean by please dumbass?" Bakugou was the first to respond. Todoroki was actually surprised at how active he was in the conversation, maybe it was just another source of proof that the explosion hero has mellowed down in the past year.

"What do you mean?" Todoroki fired the question back at Bakugou.

"I mean like…" Bakugou groaned, smacking a hand against his face in frustration at Todoroki's obliviousness. "What I mean half brains is do you want to fucking make her wet or make her feel all lovey dovey and shit."

"Both." Todoroki replied, genuinely interested at the sexual advice his friends had to offer.

Midoriya looked like a child lost in a crowd upon the conversation directing to a dirtier topic. A flush crept up his face, his freckles being dusted a gentle rose. _Sshould I take notes_ he thought averting his gaze to the floor and keeping it there.

* * *

"Well, if you want to _really_ please her." Kaminari interjected, his tone beaming with smugness "Tell her to call you daddy. She'll looove it"

"Denki, I'm done. Is that what you tell Jirou to do?" Sero snickered causing Kaminari to flush and go on the defensive.

"Nno, I'm not freaky like that!" Kaminari protested

"Then why are you telling me to do it?" Shouto asked, shooting the blonde a deadpanned glare.

Kaminari realised he was fucked. If he denies having a daddy kink, he's admitting to telling Todoroki a load of bullshit but if he doesn't deny it…tape face will take the piss out of him for the next decade at a minimum. Truth be told, he didn't have a daddy kink but he didn't want the cat to be out the bag. He'd die at the thought of Todoroki telling Momo to call him daddy. But he didn't have a fucking daddy kink. There was no way he was going to be called Denki _call me daddy_ Kaminari.

"Uh, well" Kaminari began stuttering "Wwhat I'm try-

"Basically don't listen to anything Denki says Todoroki bro." Kirishima interrupted, saving Kaminari from further embarrassment. "Honestly Todoroki, just wear your heart on your sleeve and go with whatever feels right for the both of you" the redhead finished, his eyes filled with compassion and warmth. "That's the manliest thing you could do."

"That was some pretty good exposition weird hair, but yeah just go with what feels right halfie. Bakugou added, staring at the ceiling "But in all honestly, I can see you as one freaky son of a bitch halfie."

* * *

 _Bakugou can never just be nice_ Shouto sighed turning to Kirishima who was smiling at Bakugou's praise. The two really did have a special relationship.

"So, are you seeing her tonight?" Midoriya piped up. The one for all user had been near silent for the entire time that the teens had been talking, feeling like fish out of water in the topics of girls. He struggled to even be in the same room as Ochaco let alone kiss her and do more intimate things with her. He felt his skin flush just at the thought of it.

"Yeah, we're meeting at six." Shouto said his tone calm as usual.

Sero wolf whistled like a hooligan at a sports game, drawing the attention of others in the room to the small group in the corner.

"Tape face can you actually FUCKING SHUT UP!" Bakugou roared at his friend.

Sero sighed "Kinda ironic coming from you"

* * *

A small chuckle escaped Todoroki. Despite how rowdy and insensitive his friends could be, he really did appreciate having them, he wouldn't swap them for the world.

Todoroki got up, prompting all his friends to look at him.

"Going already?" Kirishima asked

"Yeah, I need to get ready" Todoroki responded, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Do you have condoms?" Kaminari crudely asks, pulling out his wallet.

For the first time since seeing Momo, Todoroki felt heat pool from the pit of his stomach. "Ah. No, should I?" Shouto meekly asks, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Take it as a gift from us" Kaminari beams, discretely handing the fire and ice hero two plastic packets.

Shouto secretively slipped them into his pockets, wincing as he felt the rubber concealed within the packet.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Todoroki turns "Midoriya are you coming?" He finishes, not forgetting about the boys original request to speak with him.

"Uh yeah!" Midoriya stutters, frantically getting up and waving off to the other boys.

"Don't be too loud Halfie. I appreciate a good night's sleep!" Bakugou teases as Todoroki and Izuku walk off to the formers dorm room.

* * *

"Sorry I didn't get to talk to you much about everything." Todoroki began, relaxing slightly. He found being just with Izuku a lot more calming than in the presence of more high maintenance people like Bakugou and Kaminari.

"It's fine. You basically talked about everything I wanted to know" Izuku replied, a comforting smile present on his soft facial features.

"Midoriya"

"Hmm" The boy hummed in response

"Help me sort myself out for when Momo comes"

Midoriya stopped dead in his tracks. Was the Todoroki Shouto asking him for girl help? Surely Shouto knew he was about as useful with girls as was Kacchan when doing rescue missions. Fucking useless. He really was Deku when it came to girls. However Izuku chuckled at his friends request causing Shouto to give him a quizzical look.

"Well, I can see what I can do." Izuku mused as they continued to walk to Shouto's in anticipation of his big night.

* * *

 ** _Midoriya just is best wingman. Shoutout to the person who wanted me to add in a daddy kink, hope you're happy with that little insert. Next chapter should be up either later on the 28th or 29th because I actually finished this one the day before but I had a powercut rip. Once again thank you for all the reviews and feedback, it really helps a lot. Till next time xoxo._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys, sorry for the wait for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please leave your feedback. Longer A/N at the end :)_**

* * *

Momo sighed as she rummaged through her closet looking for a suitable top in her sea of clothes.

"Jirou" Momo said half immersed in her large closet.

"What's up?"

"What do I wear? Turtle neck or hoodie?"

"Neither. I'm sure lover boy would rather you turn up with nothing on." The punk rocker joked, scrolling through her phone on Momo's bed.

"JIROU!" Momo shouted, stumbling out of her walk in closet shooting her best friend a glare that could kill. "He's not my lover boy. We're just friends." _Yeah… friends that make out in a shower together. Nice going Momo._

"We'll you're the most touchy pair of friends that I've ever met. Jirou scoffed. "I don't see why you're asking for my advice. You look good in anything and everything so hurry the fuck up and pick an outfit." The punk rocker bluntly added, still not looking up from her phone.

Momo felt her skin warm at Jirou's compliment. She was used to and always appreciated praise but when it came from a certain few people it meant the world to her. A smile graced her face as she thought just how fortunate she was to have such great people in her life. A small "thank you" escaped her lips.

"The fuck did you say?!" Jirou yelled barely hearing Momo's mumblings

"Nothing."

* * *

Momo pulled out a pastel pink turtleneck sweater and thought how Todoroki also sometimes wore sweaters of the same style. _He wears them himself so I think he'd like it. This one also looks really cute. I hope he likes it. What am I thinking?! I'm dressing for myself not for him!_ That fuzzy feeling was bubbling upwards from within again like a child on a rollercoaster. Something about him just made her grin endlessly.

"Can you hurry up and show me what you're wearing!"

Momo was snapped out of her little daydream by Jirou's whining.

"I thought you said I looked good in anything!"

"Well, as your bestfriend I still want to consent what the fuck you're wearing!"

Momo huffed in defeat and slipped on the turtleneck and some high rise navy blue skinny jeans before quickly checking herself out in the mirror. The girl then ran out into her room for Jirou's critiquing.

"Turn around." Jirou blandly said, twirling her finger and jacks to usher Momo to move

Momo shot her best friend a sceptical look before slowly moving in a circle.

"Damn Momo, you're really not leaving much for lover boy's imagination." Jirou commented, wrapping her jack around her finger

"What do you mean, I'm not wearing anything that skin tight or revealing!" Momo protested, examining herself once again.

"Momo…have you seen how good your bum looks in those jeans. Lover boy won't be able to get enough." The punk rocker chuckled turning to her phone.

Momo at this point had given up with Jirou's teasing and just went flopped next to Jirou on her massive bed. "Well his loss, I'm comfortable in these clothes. My intention is to go and study, not woo him with my clothing choices." Momo concluded, positioning herself to be more comfortable.

Jirou could only reply with the longest "mmmhm" Momo had ever heard.

Momo simply rolled her eyes at the punk rocker before pulling her own phone out to check the time. 17:30. _Only half an hour._ Momo felt her heart accelerate like it was in the fast lane. "Oh yeah. Where did Ochaco go?"

* * *

"She went to fetch something."

"Oh"

Suddenly Momo's door burst open and certain bubbly brunette fell through the door with a large bag in her hands.

"MOMO!" The brunette grinned "Guess what we're going to do."

"Ahh. I don't know. What are we going to do?" Momo quizzically responded, running her hand through her silky ebony locks which had been left down.

"Make overr." The brunette beamed, gingerly holding up the blue toiletries bag. "We need to get you ready for your big date night."

"It's not a date!" Momo pouted.

"Oh realllyyy" Ochaco winked, ushering Momo to seat at her vanity table

Momo sat down as Ochaco eagerly pulled out some high street brand make up.

"Sorry, it's not designer make up, I've been saving up for some higher quality stuff cause you know I'm not the richest" Ochaco sheepishly admitted setting out the products.

* * *

"Ochaco, it's fine, it's about the brand of the product it's about how you use it." Momo reassured the zero gravity girl. "My foundation and concealer is in the top drawer."

Ochaco felt a smile tug against her lips. The brunette stole a hug from behind "Yaomomo, thanks."

"It's really nothing." Momo said reciprocating the hug slightly placing a hand on Ochaco's shoulder.

"Jirou don't you want to help?" Ochaco asked trying to involve the punk rocker who was glued on her phone.

"Nah. I'll leave it to you. I don't think Momo would dig dark purple or yellow eyeshadow." Jirou replied her eyes still not leaving the screen.

"Jirou who are you texting, I swear to god your eyes haven't left the screen for the last 10 minutes." Momo questioned, applying her MAC foundation on.

"My mother." The punk rocker snapped back.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"It's probably Kaminari-Kun" Ochaco added, examining her mascara.

Jirou felt her skin tingle just at the mention of the boy. A fait dust of rose danced across her pale cheeks. "Nno!" Jirou disputed waving her phone defensively not realising she had left her phone on her conversation with him.

"It is him." Momo cooly affirmed a smirk creeping across her face. "It even says Jamming-Whey." Momo giggled.

Jirou only clicked her tongue and got up.

"Where are you going? Seeing lover boy later?" Momo teased motioning a love heart.

"That's my line." Jirou retorted. "I'm going to go get food. Ochaco do you want anything?"

"Could you see if there's any of the mochi Satou made left over in the fridge?"

"Sure."

"Aren't you going to get me anything Jirou?" Momo asked, engrossed her own little world in applying her concealer.

"Nah. Lover boy can get you food. Boys are always meant to pay on the date." Jirou snickered, slipping out of the room before Momo could retaliate.

"Honestly." Momo sighed, turning to Ochaco. "She's really something else."

* * *

Ochaco giggled. "Yeah. But I wouldn't have her any other way. So what do you want me to do? Natural look or glitter? The brunette picked up her eyeshadow palette scanning through the large array of shades.

"Hmm, go natural. I prefer that and besides I don't want a repeat of yellow eyeshadow." Momo winced over thinking about the night when Jirou thought it'd be funny to do her makeup and put the brightest yellow eyeshadow on. Momo was simply too trusting and went out with the ridiculous coloured makeup. It took a drunk Ochaco to finally reveal her makeup malfunction to her.

Ochaco burst out laughing "That was too funny." The brunette mused taking a moment to compose herself leaning on the chair for support.

"It wasn't that funny!" Momo pouted despite not being able to laugh a little at the event.

"Oh Momo, it was! Somehow you still managed to pull the look off, but my god…yellow eyeshadow!" Ochaco spluttered relapsing into another laughing fit.

It took another minute or three for Ochaco to finally compose herself and begin to do Momo's make up.

Momo went to check her phone _17:48 Only 12 minutes…Ochaco is almost finished. I just need to touch up my hair and I should be good to go. I hope I look good for him. I can't forget my books, I should take a bag. Will we do more than study though? Shouto is a serious person. Also there's only so much we can do before curfew…what if we deceive the teachers…No I can't do such a shameful thi_

* * *

"Momo."

The everything hero was snapped out of her trance by Ochaco who had finished doing her highlight.

Momo looked at herself in the mirror. Ochaco had given Momo a nude eyeshadow to accentuate her deep charcoal eyes as well as dusting her full cheeks with a rose blush which dusted them a slight pink. This was complimented with a trail of highlight illuminating her defined facial features.

"Ochaco, I love it!" Momo exclaimed trapping her friend in a tight embrace.

A goofy grin filled Ochaco's adorable features as she reciprocated pulling Momo into an even tighter embrace.

"Now go get em on your date Momo!" Ochaco passionately exclaimed pumping a fist in the air. You could feel the fierce energy emanating from the petite girl.

"I'll make sure!" Momo winked in return.

Momo quickly brushed her long luscious locks so they cascaded gracefully down her broad shoulders.

Ochaco and Momo headed for the door ready to meet Shouto at the common room for 18:00. Momo being the diligent vice president she was packed paper and Macbeth the text that they were doing for the test as well as various coloured pens into a small bag.

* * *

"Ochaco?" Momo began as they were walking down to the common room.

"Hmm?"

"Let me do your makeup."

"Of course. Why are you asking?"

"When you go on your date with Midoriya?"

The brunette's cheeks immediately flushed a deep rose upon mention of the one for all user. "Ddeku-kun would never ask me out on a date!" Ochaco protested frantically waving her hands in defence.

"Thank me later." Momo coolly replied, tapping her friend on the shoulder entering the common room.

Ochaco stood still for a good second, trying to process what Momo had just implied. Her flustered mind was frantically running in circles trying to piece two and two together.

"Wwait Momo!" Ochaco called, running after her friend.

* * *

"Todoroki, I don't see why you called me here." Midoriya said checking his all might decorated phone.

"Midoriya I need your opinion." Shouto replied, tone as aloof as ever as he stepped out in a light blue denim shirt and some beige chinos. "Does this well look good?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Why wouldn't it look good?" Midoriya calmly replied.

"Well, I mean do you think Momo will like it?" Shouto clarified, his voice faltering slightly the cracks in his aloof attitude were appearing to show.

"Yaomomo is a very modest and sincere person Todoroki. She'll be happier to be with you than to see you dressed up. Just wear whatever you're most comfortable with." Midoriya reassured patting his friend on the shoulder.

 _What I'm most comfortable with huh._ Shouto went back into his walk in closet not saying a word to Midoriya and came back out in the same black turtleneck.

"So would this be fine?" Shouto asked genuinely wanting the boy's advice.

"Yeah, she'll like it. I've seen Yaomomo wearing similar style sweaters. Todoroki it's not like you to worry…you must really like her" Midoriya mused heading towards the door. "Its 17:50, do you want to head to the common room?"

"Yeah. …Thanks Midoriya"

"Thanks for what?"

"Everything today. Especially the changing rooms" The half and half hero calmly replied.

"Oh Todoroki it's really no problem" Midoriya spluttered, blushing slightly at Todoroki's praise.

"Also ask Ochaco out if we see her in the common room. It's obvious you have feelings for her. She won't wait for ever." Shouto continued, tone still cool as can be.

Midoriya at that point, was beyond saving. His blush had become as red as Shouto's flames, his hands were flailing in a poor attempt to hide his flushed face.

It took a good minute for Midoriya to collect his thoughts and words and finally churned an audible sentence "Iii will!"

* * *

Todoroki and Midoriya entered the common room at 17:57 both scanning the room for a certain couple of girls.

Mismatched met onyx and emerald met chocolate.

Todoroki simply walked off to Momo and Ochaco much to Midoriya's dismay.

"Ttodoroki! Where are you going?!" Midoriya asked, his anxiety more obvious than Mineta's perverseness at this moment. Midoriya could feel his knees shake like when he overuses his quirk. He knew the cause of it. It was all due to a certain brunette bombshell. The way her gentle eyes fell upon him, filled with nothing but compassion and kindness. Midoriya reluctantly approached the group of girls behind Todoroki.

Todoroki strode over to Momo. He radiated confidence, his intense gaze only focusing on a certain black haired beauty. _She looks stunning. Wow. I need to keep cool. Shouto use your right side if you get too hot. Come on._ Shouto inwardly pep talked himself.

Momo saw him approach and felt her heart do a 360. It was running at Mach 20, this same warmth spread through her body like a drug, he just looked so handsome. She just wanted to be alone with him, immerse herself in his smoky scent.

* * *

"Momo." The half and half hero began, she could feel the comforting warmth hidden beneath the wall he had built up for himself over the years.

"Evening Shouto." She replied, her tone laced with compassion. She took a moment to admire his clothes, he looked so sophisticated in his black turtleneck yet casual in his beige chinos. The turtleneck hugged against his muscular figure, outlining his toned body. His hands resting complacently in his trouser pockets, his two toned hair falling slightly over his toned face; concealing his mismatched eyes slightly.

"Shall we um go" He asked offering a hand to help her up. Ochaco only stared in awe her mouth agape at the scene unfolding before her.

 _Damn he's smooth._ The brunette thought not noticing the quivering green haired boy concealed behind the fire and ice heartthrob.

"Um Ochaco. Ccould I speak to you for a minute?" A meek voice mumbled from behind.

Shouto quickly stepped to the side revealing Midoriya to Ochaco. The green boy quickly stood up straight but the poor boy was quivering in his boots. He brought his shaking hands up to try and control his raging nerves.

"DDeku-kun?" Ochaco exclaimed shocked to see her friends that's more than a friend but not a boyfriend. The brunette feels her skin writhe under his presence. She could feel her round cheeks deepen to a rosy colour, but it didn't match the crimson red that stained Izuku's freckled face.

"Would you like to maybe go out with me tomorrow?" Midoriya blurted out, bowing his head slightly. The boy really was a whole new level of awkward.

"Oof course!" Ochaco stuttered back, her blush only falling 5 shades deeper. She felt a smile snake across her cute features. Her slight smile transformed into a massive grin, only making the green haired boys heart melt right on the spot.

Midoriya was speechless. He could only fathom a frantic yet excited nod in response. A tender smile graced his face as he took a seat next to his crush. "Ddid you see the latest episode of Late Nights with Mic?" Midoriya asked, slowly composing himself. The talk show in which Present Mic interviewed different heroes every week had become a favourite for both the heroes in training. If there was one thing Midoriya could talk about, it was heroes. He hoped he could strike up a conversation with this.

"Yyeah! He talked with Best Jeanist didn't he?! It was so funny when Best Jeanist gave him 'the cut'" Ochaco giggled, her blush fading as she lost herself in conversation with the green haired boy.

Momo smiled at her friend, losing herself in her own little world with Midoriya. She turned to Shouto, who had his usual poker-face plastered across his chiselled features. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah." Shouto nonchalantly replied turning to walk to his room, Momo following suit. His icy exterior was a complete contrast to how he was burning up inside. Her gentle yet sexy features made him hungry for something he couldn't understand. Not to even mention how her hair cascaded flawlessly down gracing her shoulders.

As they reached the door to head up to the boys dorm rooms he held the door out for her and took a quick glance at her stellar figure. _Fuck she looks good._ Shouto's mind drifted to more sensual thoughts for umpteenth time today, he was always boob guy but when he saw her in those jeans…Todoroki Shouto really did become an ass man for the night.

"Thanks." Momo's gentle voice brought him out of his shameful daydream.

 _Shit. Stop thinking about those things. Yeah she kissed you earlier and got half naked but it was probably just in the moment. Get a grip dammit._ He tried to inwardly reason with himself because as much as he tried to rationalise his feelings for Yaoyorozu Momo, one painful thought always lingered in his mind.

 ** _He doesn't deserve her._**

* * *

 _ **I don't know why I made it a lil bit angsty at the end. But yea next chapter is "study time" Thank you so much for all the reviews, it means so much. I put quite a bit of IzuOcha in this chapter, love my vanilla babes. Feel free to leave feedback and have a lovely day! Till next time xoxo**_

 __\\( ͡° ͜/ ͡°)/


	8. Chapter 8

_**Back with another chapter, attempted fluff incoming ;P. I should be able to finish this with one more chapter and I think we all know what's gonna happen. Longer A/N at the end**_

* * *

She was his solace. Her warming presence slowly but surely melted away the bitterness pent up in his heart. She's done so much for him. But what has Todoroki Shouto done for Yaoyorozu Momo?

"Shouto?" Momo began, shifting her tender gaze to the half and half hero by her side

"Hm?" Shouto replied, shifting his hand out of his pockets.

"Um, are we going to your room or mine to study because I noticed you didn't bring any equipment" Momo continued, a hinge of apprehension intertwined with her words.

 _Shit! Did I actually forget?! I was too busy messing around with trying to look good for her. Dammit Shouto._ Shouto sighed, taking a second to formulate a response that wouldn't make things awkward. "Sorry about that. I was thinking we would go to mine for the night as I was the one who asked for us to meet." Shouto couldn't help but let out a small smile that was complimented by a faint blush.

 _Did he say the night?!_ Momo could feel her body tingle at the thought. If only he knew the effect his words had on her, like a sweet serenade; his calming voice swept her off her feet to an unforeseen wonderland where it was only the two of them.

"Yeah, that's fine." She replied, trying to maintain a cool disposition to mask how she was desperately burning up inside

* * *

The walk to Shouto's room was short but he wanted to make sure no-one saw them heading into his private quarters. Sure his boys knew but he still wanted to make sure no-one actually saw them. Shouto kept peering from side to side, keeping a watchful eye on anyone passing and looking for a conversation. The last thing Shouto wanted was by lectured by Iida for 'loitering around the corridor' or Momo being caught up by someone like Mina and dragged away to deal with her 'boy troubles'. This was their time together and Todoroki Shouto wanted no interferences

"You look really nice in that turtleneck." Momo said, breaking the silence that the two had unintentionally fallen into.

"Oh. Thanks" Shouto blandly replied more focused on getting to his room where he could give her his complete attention. Momo didn't reply only bringing her slender fingers to run through the tips of her hair, a slightly dejected frown lingering on her lips.

 _Shit I should have said more. Quick compliment her._ Shouto felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to fumble his words into an acceptable compliment. "Momo." He began, garnering her precious attention. _Shit what do I say now? Come on Shouto think._ "Your hair is beautiful." He blurted, noticing how she was delicately playing with it, her fingers gently wrapping and releasing the thick ebony locks. Shouto quickly averted his gaze to the floor in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks.

Momo stopped walking. Shouto felt his stomach sink as an endless array of thoughts bombarded his clouded mind. Shouto flinched as he felt her small fingers intertwine with his. Like a key fitting into its lock Shouto felt complete, her hand despite being cooler than his only intensified the heat raging through his body. "Thanks." Was all Momo replied, her compassionate eyes filling him with warmth.

Neither of them uttered another word, heading to his room their conjoined hands spoke every word either could possibly fathom.

* * *

Upon entering Shouto's dorm room thankfully with no intervention from other classmates they broke contact. Shouto winced as he missed her soothing touch.

"So, shall we begin with all the significant acts and work our way up from act 1 to 5?" Momo asked, taking her bag off and taking out her books, placing them on Shouto's desk.

"That's fine with me. Do you want me to get you a drink or anything?" Shouto asked, turning on the lights and locking the door.

"Oh water is just fine." Momo nonchalantly replied, setting down her array of coloured pens.

"I'll be back." Shouto said as he left the room, leaving Momo to her own devices in his room. Shouto inhaled deeply as he took a step out of the room. The raging fire blazing in his heart only grows with every passing second he's with her. "Get yourself together." He cursed under his breath as he trudged to the nearby kitchen to pick up some bottled water.

* * *

Shouto grimaced as he entered the kitchen area to see none other than Bakugou cooking. The explosive boy surprisingly was the most talented cook in the class, Satou being the only one to rival his culinary prowess. Bakugou was a perfectionist after all.

"Half and Half why the fuck are you here. Aren't you meant to be balls deep in Ponytail?" The blonde questioned, leaning over the pot food that smelled heavenly.

Shouto wasn't in the mood and simply chose to ignore the abrasive blonde searching the fridge for two bottles of water. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Shouto cursed, as much to his dismay there was only one bottle of water left in the fridge. He ran a hand through his mismatched hair in frustration, grabbed the one bottle slammed he fridge door and left, leaving an extremely perplexed Bakugou.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou winced, glaring at the boy who just came and went.

Momo stared at the book splayed in front of her, finger tracing over the golden embroidery on the front. _I'm just here to study nothing else. Don't forget that._ She rehearsed inwardly trying to compose herself for when he returned.

* * *

Just as Momo began to space out slightly in the silence of his dorm room; the door creaked open and Shouto walked in. _Trying to make minimal noise, how considerate of him_ Momo mused to herself as he sat beside her at the desk.

"There was only one bottle left, so you can have it." Shouto said, handing the bottle to the girl beside him.

"Shouto, it's fine, we can share." Momo quickly replied, placing the bottle on the desk. Shouto could feel himself get giddy over the thought of sharing the bottle with her. Granted it was only water and not something more sensual like ice cream but the thought of her full lips over the tip of the bottle started to make Shouto slowly but surely hot in other places.

"So we'll start with act 1 scene 1. What is the famous quote that the witches open the play with?" Momo began looking intently at the text, her long hair falling slightly over her face.

"Fair is foul and foul is fair, hover through the fog and filthy air" Shouto replied, little to no passion in his voice for the piece of literature before him.

"That was right but come on Shouto have some passion for the text before you!" Momo jokes, laughing slightly at the poor delivery of the quote.

Shouto huffed, looking away from her pleading eyes. "Just give me the next quote." Momo giggled at him and moved on to the next quote.

* * *

Momo leaned back into the chair, a small yawn escaping, but she made sure to cover it with her hand, she was a lady after all. "Shouto you've gotten every quote right, I really don't think you need my help." Momo said revising over the text.

"Well, I'd rather be safe than sorry." Shouto replied a small smirk across his features. The half and half hero reached for the water bottle to try and parch the slight dryness in his throat from reciting so many quotes. He couldn't help but notice her stare as he drank from the bottle. He chuckled, slightly upon releasing the bottle.

"What's so funny?" Momo questioned, a perplexed look plastered across her gentle features.

"You." Shouto snapped back, tapping the plastic bottle, his mismatched eyes concealed slightly by his growing hair. Momo leant in to the boy before her, her onyx eyes fixed on his. A slender hand shifted the stray locks of red and white.

"You know, it's not polite to talk to people and not look at them in the eyes. Especially after they've helped you study." Momo teased, a grin creeping across her face.

"I wouldn't tease me if I were you, they call me the hand crusher you know." Shouto calmly replied, moving his hand to shift a stray lock of hers behind her ear. His sudden touch caused her to jerk away from him, her cheeks severely flushed.

"Shouto." "Do I have to remind you? Stick to saving people and not comedy." Momo giggled leaning in again "What do you want to do now? I mean we both know you're sorted for the test today." Momo continued her tone oozing with confidence.

* * *

Shouto pulled out his phone to check the time. 20:08. "Its eight minutes past eight." Shouto started, choosing to ignore the string of messages from Katuski demanding Shouto to 'Not fucking ignore me you icyhot prick!' "What time are the curfew checks?" Shouto asked

"It's from ten to eleven usually." Momo could feel the butterflies rage from within. "Why?" Momo found herself asking despite the fact she damn well knew the answer.

Shouto sighed lightly, the faint light of the desk lamp illuminating his deep aqua eye. He looked up and all he could see was her beautiful face. Her graceful yet curious expression was all he could see, all he could think, and all he wanted. "Well." He slowly started, taking careful consideration into how he wanted to word what was about to come out.

Shouto could feel his palms get sweaty as he racked his mind for the right words to say. He wanted this to be perfect, she only deserved perfection. It was the least he could do after all she had done for him over the years.

"Momo, I know that everything that happened today wasn't um conventional in terms of romance." he continued, quickly regretting his word choice. "Wait I mean like, it happened. But I don't regret it what so ever. I like you and I don't want us to end with that." _Fuck that came out wrong_

Momo took his hand and squeezed it slightly, the faint lighting gracing her face. "I'd love that, I…really like you too Shouto. I'm really happy we feel the same about each other."

* * *

Shouto pulled the girl before him out of her chair, the sudden gesture causing a slight yelp to escape her mouth as Shouto tugged her into a gentle embrace. Momo felt herself explode at his sudden gesture; the little girl inside was screaming like a fangirl at his affection. No matter how many times he kisses, hugs or touches her, the feeling will always be as surreal as the first time. Momo couldn't help but grin like an idiot into his shoulder.

Shouto smoothed his hands over her waist. She fell into his lap on the chair. "So" he mumbled, his blush as red as his hair "I know things didn't happen in a typical fashion but would you…like want to be together. I think we work really well as a team and we suit eachoth-

"Shouto yes, you don't need to justify yourself. I want to be with you." Momo giggled, gently cupping his cheek, her charcoal eyes as deep as the barren night sky.

Shouto could feel himself burn on the inside, here he was with the girl of his dreams on his lap. He couldn't help but crack a warm smile at the goddess before him.

"You have a beautiful smile" Momo breathed slowly tracing a finger across his cheek. "You should show it more."

"Is that so?" Shouto felt all the weight that bore down on his heart being instantaneously lifted. It was like Ochaco had used her quirk on him, he felt weightless like he was suspended on cloud nine. Who would have known that such simple words had such an adverse effect on his frosty psyche. His smile only widened.

* * *

"Yes." "But you know what is more beautiful?" Momo continued her expression undecipherable. Shouto looked at her, his mismatched eyes laden with curiosity. Momo slowly moved her finger up from his cheek up to the cursed mark surrounding his left eye that used to define who Todoroki Shouto was.

"Mmy scar?" Shouto questioned dumbfounded at the girl. "But it's so unsightly." Shouto mumbled. This scar only served as a tangible reminder of his mother's pain, anguish and struggle. He had always detested it until he stopped caring anymore, the once searing pain now just a numbness that served as a cruel reminder. For someone as breathtakingly stunning as the girl before him to find beauty in the distasteful stain on his face was a complete shock.

Momo tenderly smoothed her finger over his scar. "Yeah, it shows just how strong you are. You never chose to hide behind it or shy away from your goals because of it. It makes you, you and that is more attractive than anything else." Momo whispered, gently pecking the singed skin.

Shouto closed his eyes upon her touch, he felt like he'd been lifted away to another world. She smelt like a sweet blend of vanilla and strawberries, it was intoxicating. He needed more of her. What had transpired early wasn't enough to satisfy the fire that burning from within. Shouto knew he wanted to go all the way with her, he wanted to show that she meant the world to him. It was the least she deserved.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter you all know what's gonna happen ;). I've decided I'm going to write a university au with these guys because I think the whole uni setting would be really cool. I'm going by UK rules not US because I haven't got the time to learn the US way of doing things though , Thanks for ready anyways all feedback is greatly appreciated and till next time xo_**


End file.
